


Heaven

by Mustang_Girl16



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And the tiny bit of smut, Angst, Disney World, Emotionally Married, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Fury's Being An Ass, Heaven-OneRepublic, I take back the slow burn, Making Out, No Sharon is not an evil bitch in this I swear, Original Character(s), Please Don't Kill Me, REALLY slow, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Burn, Things Heat Up, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Work In Progress, definition of work husband and wife, mostly angst, tiny bit of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-09-30 17:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustang_Girl16/pseuds/Mustang_Girl16
Summary: When the room don’t like usI’ll be at your tableYeah I’ll be sitting next to youAnd when the world ain’t righteousIt’s raining Cain and AblesI’ll be trying to dance with youOh everybody feels aliveSo just one more time before the morning comesOh everybody feels the loveIf they’re throwing stones at the two of us, two of usHeaven by OneRepublic--It's so obvious. Everyone can see that they have a thing for one another. Natasha knows this, but she also knows that sometimes things are best left unsaid. Especially if that unsaid thing happens to be about a certain super-soldier.It could never work. She knew this, but yet she couldn't help letting herself grow closer and closer to him. It could only end in pain, but she found she didn't care. But lately things have been different and it seems that she's not the only one noticing.So what happens when a certain group of soon to be Avengers start to medal in mom and dads business?Sorry I'm terrible at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoebe_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/gifts).



> Ok soooo, I told myself no more posting new stuff until I finish the other ones, but I couldn't help myself. 
> 
> Phoebe_Snow this is that emotionally married piece I was telling you about ;)
> 
> Sorry the summary sucks, but this is like Steve/Nat "were not together, but it looks as if we are" type thing. Just read on and you'll get the gist.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot and the few made up characters that have no real big appearance. The song lyrics that will eventually appear are not mine they belong to OneRepublic. Marvel owns everything else.
> 
> I think that covers that. Enjoy my lovelies! 
> 
> Also chapter count is subject to change and most likely will.

_When the room don’t like us_

_I’ll be at your table_

_Yeah I’ll be sitting next to you_

_And when the world ain’t righteous_

_It’s raining Cain and Ables_

_I’ll be trying to dance with you_

_Oh everybody feels alive_

_So just one more time before the morning comes_

_Oh everybody feels the love_

_If they’re throwing stones at the two of us, two of us_

_Everyone, they say that this don’t work_

_But I could swear this is heaven yeah_

_Everyday I know that this might hurt but I don’t care_

_This is heaven yeah_

_I couldn’t stop couldn’t fight this_

_I didn’t come here to change up_

_Yeah I just want to fan your flame_

_Well if the young Picasso and the guy that made you_

_And no one’s gonna bring you change_

_Oh everybody showing the scares_

_Patchwork hearts lighting up the dark_

_Love the dark oh yeah_

_Everyone, they say that we don’t work_

_But I could swear this is heaven yeah_

_Everyday I know that this might hurt but I don’t care_

_This is heaven yeah_

_This is heaven yeah_

_Oh you don’t feel alive now_

_You say you don’t feel alive now_

_You’re looking for heaven yeah_

_Oh you don’t feel alive now_

_Say you don’t feel alive now_

_You’re looking for heaven_

_Everyone they say that this don’t work_

_But I could swear this is heaven yeah_

_Everyday I know that this might hurt but I don’t care_

_This is heaven yeah_

_This is heaven yeah_

_This is heaven yeah_

 

_Heaven by OneRepublic_

* * *

 

It had been almost five months since Steve and Natasha had agreed to lead the new Avengers and run the new Facility. So far things were coming along, but it was a lot of work. Tony was only in and out, Clint was retired, Thor was on Asgard and Bruce was God only knows.

Meaning Steve and Natasha were left to handle everything on their own. Training, teaching, testing, missions and planning, meetings, and recruiting had become their lives, but that didn’t include the Press conferences, senate hearings, state dinners, charity galas, and just plain good old politics.

It was like being stuck on a merry-go-round.

“Remind me why we agreed to do this?” Natasha grumbled as she collapsed onto Steve’s bed.

They’d quickly learned that their bedrooms were the only places in the massive complex that nobody would bother them. They were one floor above everybody else, so it wasn’t uncommon for Natasha to just waltz in.

“Do I even want to know?” Steve asked as he laid down beside her. Natasha kept her face buried in the pillow as her arm jutted out to hand him yet another invite.

“The Senator of New York invited us to his daughter’s wedding.” Came Natasha’s muffled response.

“We have to go to weddings now?” Steve sighed. Natasha turned on her side to face him.

“Yup.”

“Where’s the wedding even at?” Steve asked as he started opening the envelope.

“Their estate in the Hamptons. Careful opening-” A cloud of glitter erupted from the envelope as Steve pulled the card out. Natasha covered her mouth laughing at the surprised look on the now glitter covered super soldier. “-It’s booby-trapped.”

“What the hell?!” Steve said sputtering out glitter. “Who puts that much glitter in an invitation?”

“Yeah you’ll be finding glitter for a little while. I’ve taken two showers and I’m still finding it.” Natasha told him as she caught her breath.

“Fantastic.” Steve grumbled. “I don’t know. When is it?”

“Two weeks.”

“And Tony’s just getting this to us. Wait two weeks? We can’t go, they’ll be here by themselves.” Natasha nodded in agreement.

“I know, but I already talked to Tony,” Steve groaned at the mention of the inventor. “The invites for _all_ of us.”

Steve sighed. She didn’t like the idea any more than he did, but they were going to have to get used to being in public sooner or later.

“They’re not ready for that.” Steve said rolling off the bed to keep the glitter off of it, but that wasn’t happening. He looked at his shirt before taking it off and throwing it in the hamper.

Natasha’s breath hitched as she watched the soldier move to the bathroom to try and rid himself of the glitter. She gazed at the expanse of his back, all the way down to the top of his sweat pants that hung low on hips. She bit her lip as she tried to gather her composure. It’s not like she’s never seen him without a shirt before, but as of lately it was starting to get to her more and more.

“I don’t like it any more than you do, especially with Wanda and Pietro still so shaky, but it was going to have to happen at some point.” Natasha sighed and decided to change the subject. “Tony said he would send his tailor up so you and the other guys could get fitted for a suit and he’s sending Pepper’s seamstress for me and Wanda.”

“I already have suit.” Steve said walking back over to the bed-still shirtless-as he tried brushing off the remaining glitter, but gave up and got under the covers anyway.

“I told him you’d say that, and his response was you have suits for galas, dinners, and congressional hearings, not weddings.”

“Is there seriously a difference?”

“Apparently. Look I don’t want to do this anymore than you do, but we don’t have a say. It’s in two weeks, one day only and then we won’t have to worry about this ever again.” Natasha wiggled her way under the sheets and tuned out the light.

“Um, Nat?” it wasn’t uncommon for either of them to end up falling asleep during these chats, but they were always on accident so this was a little odd.

“The twins are fighting again and I’m afraid if I go back out there I’m going to end up in the middle.” Steve nodded his head knowing that wasn’t the real reason. If Natasha wanted to tell him she would. He turned out his light; the both of them soon drifting off.

* * *

Natasha woke up a few hours later, covered in sweat. It didn’t take her long to figure out why.

Steve was half on top of her, legs tangled with hers as he gripped the fabric of her tank top and had his face in the crook of her neck. Natasha’s breath caught in her throat when she felt the heat of his breath against her neck. She took a deep breath yet again trying to gather herself. She heard him mumble in pain. Looking down she saw he was shaking and his skin was clammy.

_He was having another nightmare._

Natasha glanced at the clock and saw it was only three-thirty and then glanced back down at Steve.

“Steve.” She whispered. Nothing.

“Steve.” She tried again. He gripped on to her tighter, causing a gasp to escape her lips, as he buried his face into her chest. _Oh. My…oh god. What the hell was wrong with her today? So not the time!_ She took a deep breath before trying again.

“Rogers!” Steve’s eyes snapped open and he started panting as he tried to catch his breath.

He blinked hard taking in his surroundings. He met Natasha’s slightly concerned, slightly annoyed gaze with a confused one, before realizing what he’d been using as a pillow. He quickly untangled himself, avoiding her gaze as he turned red.

“Sorry.” He sighed, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his palms. “What time is it?”

“Early. You want to talk about it? The dream I mean, not your new pillows. Not that I can blame you considering the amount of times I’ve used you as my pillow.” The joke fell flat, but it was enough to ease the tension.

“No. I’m fine.” Natasha rolled her eyes at him. He was clearly not fine, but she knew he’d talk to her when he wanted to.

“Come here.” He narrowed his eyes at her and began to protest. She tugged him by the arm, bringing him back to his original position.

“Nat,” He said a little breathless. Choosing to ignore it, she wrapped her arms around him, carding her fingers through his hair. He immediately relaxed as she started humming.

This was sadly becoming normal between them. Both of them were pretty messed up she knew, but she really started noticing just how bad it was these last months. The first time it happened it was a little awkward, but now not so much. She now found it weird to wake up and find she was alone. She had never been one for falling asleep next to anyone for obvious reasons, but with Steve it was somehow comforting. After a few minutes Steve’s breathing evened out.

“Get some sleep soldier.” She pressed a kiss to his forehead, taking a moment to relish in the comfort of just having him there, before her own eyes fluttered closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter hop you guys like it! This has fluff and family mishaps and then more fluff. This is also where the fluff starts to die and angst takes over ;)  
> Let me know what you think!

Natasha was laying on her side, one hand under her head the other interlaced with Steve’s; his chest pressed against her back. Natasha groaned as she stretched, snuggling deeper into Steve’s embrace. She felt Steve shift as he pulled her closer to him.

“Nat?” he asked hoarsely. She grumble a curse in Russian and pulled the blankets over her head. “What time is it?”

He buried himself deeper in the bed when the cold air hit him. Natasha peeked her tired eyes out of the covers and glanced at the clock before hiding her face back in her cocoon. “Early.”

“Mmhm.” Steve buried his face in her hair as she resettled. Both were on the verge of falling back a sleep when someone burst into the room.

“What the hell?” Natasha groaned and peeked an eye open to find Tony storming in; coming to a stop at the side of the bed. “Go away Stark.”

“Why the hell are you two not up yet? Just because you might have had a little fun last night doesn’t mean you can sleep in. We have a meeting with General Thomas in twenty minutes-” Natasha glared at him as he kept going on, not fully registering what he was saying. “And your kids are making a mess of the kitchen-”

“What do you mean sleep in? It’s only four.” She said stifling a yawn.

“Natasha it’s eight-thirty.” Natasha’s eye shot open as Tony shoved his phone in her face. “And did you miss the part about: kids, mess, my kitchen!”

Natasha grabbed Steve’s clock, finding it frozen at 4:02 am. She bolted from the bed nearly knocking Tony on his ass and threw open the curtains to find that it was raining outside. She cursed and ran into the bathroom. Coming out she was brushing her teeth, while trying to comb her hair. She looked over to see Steve still huddled in the blankets and she chucked the comb at him.

“Rogers! Get up its eight-thirty!” Natasha finished up and went into the closet as Steve looked at Tony’s outstretched hand.

“Shit!” Steve said getting tangled in the sheets, he fell out of the bed hitting the floor hard. Steve groaned in pain, as Tony smugly reminded him to watch his language.

Natasha came back out dressed in a navy blue knee length dress with a cream colored belt and threw one of Steve’s suites on the bed. Steve picked himself up and grabbed the suit, as headed for the bathroom Natasha chucked a pair of underwear at him. Tony watched the pair as Steve came out of the bathroom and Natasha went in to finish getting ready.

He knew they had gotten close, but not this close. Tony was about to comment when the fire alarm started going off. Steve stopped putting his socks on as Natasha put down her curling iron. One look at each other and they were running out the door with Tony close behind.

 

They couldn’t believe the sight before them as they ran into the kitchen.

Wanda, Pietro, Sam, Rhodey, and Vision were all covered in flour watching as flames engulfed a pan on the stove. Steve quickly ran over and threw a lid over the flames and turned off the gas as Tony shut off the alarm. Steve turned around just as DUM-E 2.0 rolled in and started spraying down the stove, and consequently Steve. Natasha threw her hands over her mouth to cover her gasp as she watched the super-soldier get doused in white foam. Steve wiped the foam from his eyes and mouth as he glared at the guilty party.

“Morning Cap.” Sam laughed nervously.

“Looks like somebody had a late night.” Pietro joked. Everyone visibly stiffened as Steve grew angrier.

“Livingroom.” Came his clipped response. “Now.”

* * *

Everyone sat on the couch looking like a bunch of guilty kids who just got caught with their hand in the proverbial cookie jar. It didn’t help that Natasha was standing in front of them, arms crossed, her signature Black Widow death glare hard set on her face. Steve walked into the room as he finished wiping the foam off and coming to a stop next to Natasha. He glared down at them shaking his head.

“I don’t even know where to begin.” He looked to Natasha, who just laughed.

“Before anybody even tries to explain, we saw the security footage.” The group winced, “Yeah, so here’s what’s going to happen.”

“You all are going to go clean up that mess and assess the damage, which let’s face it, is going to be extensive.”

“And then you’re going to go call Pepper and tell her what happened to the brand new, very expensive, kitchen.”

“Also you will have no help from the bots or pay anybody to do it for you. And no. You may not use your abilities.”

“Is that all?” Pietro asked.

“Hell no!” Steve and Natasha said in unison.

“From this point until we tell you otherwise, you can consider yourselves grounded. Both metaphorically and literally.” The group yelled and grumbled in protest at Steve.

“The more you complain the longer it lasts.” Natasha glared at them, daring them to try them. With one last grumble the team left to go start the cleanup.

“This is so not fair man!” Sam shouted.

“We’re not kids!” Pietro complained.

“Life’s not fair! And if you don’t want to be treated like kids than don’t act like them.” Steve yelled back at them.

“Steve, Red we’ve gotta go. We’re going to be late as is.” They both looked back at Tony and then at the group.

“Clean this up and get ahold of maintenance and have them determine the damage. Maria’s in charge today. Try not to get in anymore trouble while were gone.” With that the three Avengers left for their meeting.

* * *

It was late at night by the time Steve and Natasha made it back to base. They had stopped to get groceries on their way home, knowing the group would have gone out or were dead tired and crashing by now. They got upstairs to the common room to see Maria had left a note saying a new stove was to be delivered tomorrow and that for the most part training went well. That was good at least. Natasha went upstairs ahead of Steve to see if anyone was awake. When she came back down a few minutes later Steve had already finished putting everything away.

“They’re out, well except for Vision, he’s meditating. I don’t know what Maria did, but they’re out for the night.” She sighed looking at the damage in the kitchen.

“I don’t even know how they could manage something like this.” Steve scratched his head. Natasha snickered.

“Clearly you’ve never had the pleasure of experiencing Clint’s cooking.” Natasha said, as she nudged his side. “Come on. I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted and we still have that paperwork from last week’s mission to finish.”

Steve groaned as Natasha pushed him towards the stairs. If there was one thing Steve truly hated it would be paperwork and since it was a disastrous training mission there was lots of it.

They both got changed and settled in to start the lengthy process. At least tomorrow was a day off for everyone, well technically, but it was likely they would both end up being called up to do something.

Steve could see Natasha was starting to hit the point of just falsifying everything so she could go to bed. He was still sifting through the teams account of what happened and he was exasperated. He looked over at the clock to see it was 1:53 AM. He sighed and closed his computer. No point in continuing if they were just going to have to rewrite it all due to exhaustion.

Steve looked down to find Natasha had already drifted off, tucked into his side. He couldn’t help, but gently remove the stacks of files and lift her so her head was resting on his chest. She wrapped an arm around his abdomen, burying her face into his chest. She always did this in her sleep. No pillow barrier would keep her from seeking out something to curl up around. He liked to tease her about it all of her ‘cat like’ habits, but in all honesty it always felt good having her there. Knowing she felt safe enough to let herself be vulnerable around him.

He brushed the hair from her face eliciting a content sigh from the sleeping spy and pressed a kiss to her hair. He turned out the lights, slowly falling asleep to the sound of her heart beating with his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good old fashion sexual tension and Fury...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so, so, so sorry. I honestly have been working on this, but I kept getting ideas and kept rabbit trailing and now I have an entire separate document entirely of those rabbit trails and it's a good 125 pgs. long. Yeah. Needless to say I need help. But hopefully this makes up for the wait!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own see previous ones throughout the story.
> 
> Enjoy my wonderful, extremely patient readers! Love you!!!

Natasha put her hands up ready to block as Steve kicked high. She caught his ankle using the leverage to flip him onto the floor. He fell down with a loud thud, but flipped back onto his feet to doge her next attack. She jumped onto his back wrapping her legs around his neck and dragging him to the floor; effectively pinning him underneath her. He was completely at her mercy, with her legs pinning his arms at his side and her hips keeping his to the floor. She placed her hands on either side of his head leaning over him she smirked.

“Ready to give in yet?” She asked cocking her head to the side. He gave her a smirk in return.

She let out a little yelp in surprise as he switched their positions; now pinning her underneath him. Her arms above her head with one hand while pressing his forearm across her throat. He shifted slightly pressing her more firmly to ground. It took everything she had to bite back the moan that threatened to escape. This didn’t feel like sparing, it felt like teasing and the things it was doing to her…

She swallowed hard, both of them panting, as she looked it his eyes. They held a mischievous glint as he smirked devilishly at her. He knew he’d gotten the upper hand.

“Did you seriously just pinch my ass Rogers?” she asked not honestly believing the words herself. He held her gaze licking his lips before dipping his head.

“It worked didn’t it?” he whispered into her ear sending a chill down her spine as his lips brushed her ear. _Yeah it did something alright._ “How about it Romanoff, give in yet?”

She could feel his smirk against her ear. She turned her head to look at him their noses brushing.

“You’re terrible.” She said making him smile.

“I know. So you give in?” Natasha laughed feeling his weight on top of her was starting to become one of her new favorite things.

“Not a chance in hell.” She breathed and he shrugged as best he could with having her pinned.

They had decided this was going to be a game of Uncle. She thought over how he had her pinned, trying to figure out the weak point. He was sitting on her hips so she couldn’t lift her leg all the way nor bend her knees, and he had her arms pinned back together with one hand while his other arm was pressed across her chest. He had her good, she’ll admit that. Especially the way he was pressing down on her hips. Yeah she wouldn’t mind if he kept doing that, just with maybe a little less clothing and not on a sweaty gym mat…

“Nat?” She regained focus and noticed one weak spot. She stuck her tongue out and licked his arm and he let go enough for her to yank her arms back and flip him off of her. She laughed as he frowned.

“Licking? Really?” She sat up shrugging.

“You were the one who pinched my ass first.” He gave her a crooked smile.

“Touché.” Steve stood up and walked over to the bench grabbing some water and tossing her a bottle.

She caught it, taking a long sip as he drained his. This was the first time in a while they’d been able to spend the morning working out together. She had to admit she missed it. He was one of the best sparring partners she’s had and after the first couple times after he joined SHIELD he was no longer afraid to hold back. It was a good challenge for the both of them. She looked down at her phone, it was only nine-thirty, and while she wanted to go a few more rounds, she still had work to do.

“As much as I want to continue kicking your ass-” Steve laughed and she rolled her eyes. “I gotta finish those reports. Maybe later?”

He nodded towards the door smiling and gave him a mock salute before heading to shower and change.

* * *

Natasha walked into her office, stopping in the doorway when she spotted Fury standing at her desk. He turned to her with an unpleasant look on his face. _This can’t be good._

“Romanoff.” _Oh_ this _really isn’t good._

“Fury.” She closed the door and walked around to sit at her desk. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”

Fury frowned and remained standing.

“You were late yesterday to a meeting with General Thomas.” Natasha sighed and crossed her arms.

“We had a situation that needed to be taken care of here.” Fury huffed.

“And by situation you mean oversleeping?”

“Our kitchen was on fire.” She defended. What was he up to anyways this wasn’t his team. She wasn’t his agent anymore.

“Which you would have missed and Maria could have handled had you been up and where you were supposed to be.” Natasha bit out a laugh.

“Oversleeping? Is that all this is about? We overslept big deal. It won’t happen again.” she stared down the former director. Fury braced his hands on his desk.

“You’ve been late ten times, distracted countless others. You didn’t even check the area before walking in, you’re getting sloppy Natasha. And so is he. Three weeks ago he got hit with a bullet because he was watching _you_. You two can’t be getting distracted. It’s a cost not worth risking.”

“And I suppose Steve’s also, if he hasn’t already, receiving a talk?” She said, the displeasure in her voice evident.

“No. He’s not the one I’m concerned with.” _What was he saying?_ Fury sighed. “Natasha…you both have a team to lead, an example to set, but you have built reputations for yourselves-”

“Politics. Damn politics.” She laughed shaking her head.

“You two agreed to it when you took leadership. They agree your partnership works, but beyond that…” She narrowed her gaze at him. _So that’s what this is about…_

“I’m not screwing him, if that’s what you’re getting at.” She defended, maybe too quickly. Fury shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter Natasha. This world revolves around what the people want to see. When they look at the Avengers they see power and heroes, but they also fear you. They want to know the people they put their prayers, their trust in, are levelheaded and won’t make mistakes.”

She hardened her gaze taking in her words.

“Just say it damn it. I know you think it.” Fury sighed.

“You’re too close, you’re compromised. You need to think about what’s best here.”

Natasha averted her gaze, unable to look at the man in front of her, someone who’d told her she could be better…someone she thought wouldn’t ever tell her she couldn’t be more than the Black Widow.

“What if he’s what’s best for me?” She said, unsure about why, but as soon as the words left her mouth she wanted to take them back. Fury shook his head and she looked back down at her hands.

“But are you what’s best for him?” Fury said countering. He sighed sitting on the edge of the desk.

“You’re a spy Natasha. Nothing should matter more than the mission and the world you swore to protect. We don’t get to worry about what’s best for us. We make the beds we sleep in. We didn’t become spies because we wanted to. We became spies because we are the only ones who can do the job and not worry about distractions or worry about dragging others into those beds with us. We just aren’t people who get to have happily ever after. It’s the right thing to do and inside I know you know that.”

She took a deep breath shaking her head. She’d heard enough.

“Get out.” Fury eyed her carefully and she looked up shooting him a deadly glare, daring him to test her further.

“I said get out. I won’t say it again. You don’t own me, I’m not your agent anymore. This is my office, my team, _my home_. I will determine what’s best, not you.”

Fury pulled his lips into a tight line, standing and walking to the door to leave, but not before having the last word.

“You need to nip this in the bud, before you do something you’ll regret.” With that Fury left, his words lingering in the air.

* * *

“Hey there you are.”

Steve smiled as he saw Natasha sitting in her office. It was midafternoon and she’d managed to avoid him thus far. She still couldn’t get her earlier conversation with Fury out of her head. It kept replaying over and over like a broken record.

“Here I am.” She replied still looking at her tablet.

“Hey, everything ok?” Steve eyed her carefully with those blue eyes of his that just made her want to jump out of her skin at the moment.

“Never better.” She said plainly. “Can I help you with something or…?”

“Yeah. I just heard Fury was here. Do I want to know what he wanted?” She looked up at him, unsure of what to say.

“Just here to berate us on being late…again.” It wasn’t completely false, but Steve could tell something else was bothering her.

“Yeah well…you sure you’re ok?” Natasha sighed, exasperated with his pestering.

“I’m fine. Just annoyed ok?” He narrowed his gaze, trying to read more into it, but ultimately decided to let it go. She’d tell him eventually, when she was ready.

“Ok. Sorry, just making sure that’s all.” She focused back on her tablet and Steve took it as his que to leave.

She didn’t get like this often, but whatever Fury said must have hit a nerve. Honestly that man didn’t know when to quit and it made Steve’s blood boil. Fury had been on them since the moment they’d started leading the team. He clearly had no confidence in them as leaders and it was just about done.

Steve stopped walking and looked back towards Natasha’s office. It was their day off. They shouldn’t have to worry about work right now, or at least for a few hours. It wasn’t like they did this every day. Actually they never used their days off. Not once in the last five months have they used their day off.

Steve turned around and walked back into Natasha’s office. She looked up at him, clearly bothered by his intrusion, but he wasn’t deterred. He snatched the tablet out of her hands and she stood abruptly trying to snag it back.

“What the hell Rogers?!” Natasha growled reaching for the device.

“It’s our day off.” She frowned.

“It’s supposed to be, but I have work to do and I know you still do to. We don’t get to have days off, remember?” Steve huffed shaking his head.

“Who says?” she crossed her arms. “We work our asses off, we deserve some down time, even if it’s only for a few hours.”

Natasha shook her head at him.

“That’s what sleeping is for.” She snatched her tablet back and Steve frowned.

“Ok that’s it.” She looked up at him confused, but only for a second before he walked over to her picking her up and lifting her over his shoulder.

“Rogers put me down!” Natasha demanded as he walked out of the room.

“Nope. It’s for your own good.” She let out laugh.

“If you know what’s good for you then you’ll be me down, _now_.” He walked into the elevator to take them upstairs and to their floor. Once he stepped out he deposited her onto the couch. She made to go back to the elevator, but he blocked her.

“Not so fast!” She growled at him. “Go get changed.”

“What?” She asked confused.

“Go change. It’s boiling hot outside and the others are heading down to the lake and were going to.” She frowned.

“Steve-”

“No, buts. Go!” he pointed to her room and kept his gaze on hers daring her to challenge him. When she made it clear she wasn’t moving he tried again.

“Nat, stop thinking about whatever shit he decided to hand us this time and relax. Over working isn’t any better you know.” Maybe one afternoon wouldn’t hurt…after all it was really hot outside and a swim in the lake did sound nice. She shook her head sighing.

“A few hours. Then back to work.” Steve smiled happy that he’d won.

“Meet me in the living room when you’re ready!” he said to her back him as she went to get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I eat comments up! I love 'em!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah lake time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...this happened. Like I took three different rabbit trail chapters and kind of pieced them together and created this! I think it worked out pretty good all things considering, but I also decide that since I'm now up to like 147 pages of Rabbit trail and things I don't want to delete just in case that I'm going to make a "deleted scenes" type thing when this is over because I really like most of those chapters, but they don't work with the story line, hence why I'm calling them rabbit trails. You won't get all 147 pages because a lot is also repeated so...but yeah I thought it'd be a fun idea.
> 
> Anyways back on track now, forgive me if it the beginning seems weird I don't know, I think after a month of working over this chapter I'm just slightly paranoid.
> 
> Find the Easter eggs and enjoy lovelies!

Natasha changed into a black strapless bikini with a little holes on the top and sides of the bottom. It was simple, cute and teased just enou-no. No. She shook her head of those thoughts and slipped on a pair of cut offs and a lose green tank top and bobos before grabbing a few things to bring with her, sunglasses, hat, sunscreen since some people burned like tomatoes, and a sweatshirt for later on; and headed downstairs.

Sam and Steve were filling up a cooler while Wanda folded away towels and blankets for everyone. Rhodey, Vision and Pietro started taking things out to the Jeeps. Steve looked up at her giving her a smiling and she felt her heart flutter.

“Alright I think we got everything.” Steve said closing the cooler and grabbing the keys off the fridge. “Let’s go.”

They headed outside, and she slid into the passenger’s seat. The lake had quickly become a favorite spot of the teams when they first discovered it. They’d spent Steve’s birthday on there, just walking around and seeing what they could see and later on, set fireworks off on the dock. It was small, just the team and she knew it was what Steve had wanted.

She had to fight with Tony for three hours just to get him to tell the mayor no, Captain America was spending his birthday with family though. Tony wouldn’t speak to her for three days and those were the most blessed three days of her life. Steve had been so relieved to when he found out he wasn’t expected to show up at some political party thrown by the city and that made it all worthwhile.

They finished loading up the jeeps and everyone piled in. Her and Steve in the front, twins in the back, and Rhodey, Sam and Vision in the other Jeep. Natasha immediately stuck her feet up on the dash in protest and Steve just rolled his eyes. She did it every single time, knowing it drove him absolutely crazy. They had about a half an hour’s drive to the lake so she wanted to be comfortable.

It was the perfect day, ninety-one degrees out, sun shining bright, not a cloud in the sky with a light breeze coming off the water. They all got out and walked over to the beach. She and Wanda got to laying out a blanket to lay in the sun. While the guys set to getting to the water.

Natasha kicked off her shoes, stripping off her shirt and shimmying out of her shorts. She sat down next to Wanda who’d ditched her cover up and set to laying back in the sun.

“You’re going to cause that man to burst.” Natasha looked over at the young woman next to her.

“Excuse me?” Wanda pushed her sunglasses down her nose, lifting an eyebrow.

“You heard me. I still don’t understand how you two have yet to-”

“Let me stop you right there. There is nothing going on between me and Steve.” Wanda slid her glasses back on.

“I never said it was Steve.” Natasha frowned as Wanda smiled proudly. “But seriously if there’s nothing going on, than what was with that little striptease of yours?”

“That was me getting comfortable.” Wanda chuckled, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head and leaning on her elbow.

“ _That_ -was more than getting comfortable and you know it.” Natasha frowned.

“Whatever.” Natasha laid back slipping on her own sunglasses, ignoring Wanda’s implications. She was _not_ teasing Steve…at least not intentionally.

She heard “Where Did the Party Go” by Fallout Boy start playing and looked over to see Pietro had brought his speaker with him; the kid lived off of music. He ran on to the dock doing a cannon ball into the water with Sam close behind. She shook her head at their silliness and went back to her sun bathing.

* * *

A little while later Natasha was talking with Wanda about this new movie they both wanted to see, when Wanda nudged her with her foot, directing her attention to something else. That something else was Steve, who was currently walking back to the beach after having taken a dip in the lake; water dripping off his body. She scowled at Wanda as the girl tried to hide her giggles.

“You such a teenaged girl.” Wanda shrugged, smiling.

“I am eighteen, what do you expect?” Wanda giggled, but just smirked when Steve grabbed a bottle of water collapsing down next to Natasha. Natasha rolled her eyes, looking over at Steve and raising an eyebrow. When in doubt joke.

“What’s a matter getting tired already old man?” Steve chuckled shaking his head.

“You know I wasn’t going to say it, but you were right you look do look terrible.” She made a noise of mock hurt smacking him. Wanda just watched on in confusion as the two bantered.

“You two going in?” Steve asked and Natasha looked at Wanda who just shook her head.

“Nah. We like being on dry land.” Steve just laughed standing up.

“Suit yourselves.” He told them walking back to the water and Natasha looked away laying back down in the sun as Wanda looked between them.

* * *

She doesn’t even know why she let Wanda drag her over to sit on the dock, something about it getting too hot. Vision was floating in the water contently while Sam and Rhodey were “fighting” over an inner tube. Natasha was sipping on a beer, when she felt someone pinching her toes.

She shoved them with her foot and Steve surfaced crossing his arms on top of her thighs. Her breath hitched slightly as he reached up taking back his beer.

“You’re getting me all wet!” Natasha complained, sending a quick warning from the corner of her eye as she saw Wanda’s lips quirk at the edges. To his credit, Steve mostly ignored the slip shaking his head so the water from his hair sprayed onto her. “Ass!”

“You know the waters great.” He stated taking a sip and setting the bottle back down, resting his chin on his arms as she leaned back on her hands.

She had been finding it easier to relax, to forget. That is until he decided her legs were a great resting place. She tilted her head wiggling her toes tickling him, in a weak attempt to get him to move. It didn’t work.

“I know, my feet are in it.” She took another sip of her-his-beer. Pietro popped up suddenly beside his sister shaking the water vigorously off, spraying both the women down.

“Pietro!!!” Wanda shouted.

Pietro raised an eyebrow smirking. Wanda quickly jumped up running up the dock away from her brother. He caught her though throwing her into the water, but Wanda used her powers to drag him in with her.

Natasha chuckled watching the two, but when she met Steve’s gaze she saw a twinkle of mischief and quickly tried to get up but he grabbed her by the waist taking her in with him. She surfaced and whipped the hair from her face. Steve laughed heartily at her and she shoved him.

“Sorry, but I just couldn’t help myself.” He said pulling her back to him. He held her up slightly, so she was anchored against his waist.

“You’re such an ass. Using your good boy charm to fool the rest of the world, but let it be known you are a slippery son of a bitch.” Steve chuckled at her, but was caught off guard when she shoved him under the water quickly darting away.

* * *

The sun had started to set and the others had already headed back to the facility while she and Steve hung back to clean up. Natasha was about to go to the car so they could leave, but Steve stopped her. She looked back at him, with a questioning look and he extended his hand to her. She took it, letting him guide her to the end of the dock. They sat down on the edge and she could see the sun setting over the water. It was beautiful.

“Let’s take swim.” Steve stated suddenly catching her off guard.

“Now? We already went swimming and it’s also dark out now.” He shrugged.

“That’s the point.” She shook her head laughing. _What was he doing?_

“Ok.”

Natasha said standing and stripping out of her tank top and shorts, before diving into the water. It was a little on the cold side, but it was just what she needed at the moment. She turned to see Steve chuckling at her as he took off his shirt and a chill ran down her spine.

“You coming in or not?” She asked, teasing him.

Steve dived into the water after her and she had to admit, she wouldn’t mind watching him do that all day, muscles rippling with power as he moved.

Ok she was failing miserably right now.

She looked around trying to figure out where he went, when she felt someone by her feet. She turned in the general direction waiting and felt him surface behind her. Steve shook his head combing his hair back. She shook her head at him and laid back in the water looking up she could see the stars and now understood the midnight swim.

“So you wanna tell me what Fury went off about this time?” Natasha looked back at him frowning.

“I thought the whole point of you dragging me out here was for me to clear my mind and relax?” she retorted.

Steve tugged on her foot, pulling her closer to him. His hand trailing up her leg till she was in front of him again. Keeping his hand on her upper thigh, running circles on the surface with his thumb. If she wasn’t already familiar with the action she would have accused him of trying to turn her on. It was odd how comfortable he actually was with the action itself and even more odd how soothing it was for her. She’d sit on the couch, lay her legs across his and find herself falling asleep as he rubbed those same circles into her legs. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, dangling her legs on either side of his hips, letting him keep her afloat. She felt his thumb brush over the edge of her suit and had to keep herself from shivering.

“Nat?” Natasha sighed, giving in only slightly.

“He’s concerned with how we’re effecting the team.” Steve narrowed his eyes trying to figure out exactly what she meant.

“He doesn’t think were good leaders.” She shook her head.

“He doesn’t agree with how we’re handling things and honestly I can see why.”

“We’re barley five months in Nat. Their brand new, hell one of them didn’t even exist until five months ago! He can’t honestly expect us to have it all figured out the first time.” Steve laughed exasperated with Fury.

“We’re late more times than not, Steve. The teams a mess in the field, and off, and let’s not mention the fact that we have no contact with Thor or Bruce…” She shook her head, preferring not to think about the last one. “Maybe we should rethink-”

“Please don’t tell me you want to have Fury take over.” Steve said cutting her off. Natasha shrugged.

“Not fully, but…he knows more about this than we do.” Steve huffed.

“Nat if you think things we’ll be easier with Fury taking over-”

“I never said that! He won’t be taking over, he’s just better at handling politics-”

“And how well did he handle it the last time Nat?” Steve snapped. Natasha pushed away, swimming back towards the dock. “Nat!”

“No. I’m not doing this with you. This is exactly why I didn’t want to talk about this to begin with.”

Sadly Steve was able to catch her and pull her back towards him again. This time pulling her flush against him, her back to him. He wrapped an arm around her hips, his hand gripping her side, pressing her backside to his hips. His arm wrapped around her chest.

“Steve, let me go.” Natasha demanded as she held back moan that desperately wanted to escape.

“No.” Steve sighed, leaning head against hers. Breath fanning across the back of her neck.

“Look I’m sorry, I just…every time Fury comes here things get tense and everyone’s on edge. We’re doing the best we can. It’s not like SHIELD, we didn’t know we were going to be doing this.”

“I know…it’s just complicated Steve. Fury’s not the only one concerned. We have a lot of people watching us. We can’t afford to keep slipping up, not after everything that’s happened.”

“I understand that, but we’ve got this, Nat.” He lessened his hold on her, turning her back around, his hands on her hips holding her close. Natasha bit back a moan as she wrapped her arms back around his shoulders resting her head on his.

“Besides, apart from a few mishaps in training-which by the way is where they’re supposed to happen-and being late a couple of times, were doing pretty well.” Natasha sighed, knowing he was right.

“Yeah, yeah we are.” She wrapped her arms more securely around him, shifting to rest her head on his shoulder.

He tightened his hold on her lifting her up so she was securely settled into on arm, pressing a kiss into her shoulder. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath, as he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. This was yet another thing on the list of things she was only now just noticing. They’d gotten fairly comfortable with kissing-not that kind-like a kiss in her hair, a peck on his cheek. Just small intimate things she would have never done or allowed before any of this.

“You know we have to be getting back right?” Natasha said relaxing more into him. Steve chuckled.

“Yeah I know.” He pulled back and swam back to the docks drying off and heading home.

* * *

By the time they’d gotten back everyone had headed to their rooms for the night. Steve and Natasha walked upstairs to their space and Natasha started unpacking the cooler and sticking the leftover beers into the fridge. She walked past Steve’s room to see the door cracked open with light coming out. She knocked and peeked her head inside. She could hear the shower running and thought it might be best just to leave.

She turned around, but stopped when she heard Steve call her. She turned back around to face him and regretted it immediately. He had clearly just gotten out of the shower, dripping wet with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Hey.” She tried not to clench her thighs as he came closer to her. Sure she’s seen him like this plenty of times, but like everything else lately things just seemed to be only just registering with her and her talk with Fury only made things worse.

“You ok?” He asked worried. She nodded.

“Yup.” She responded, looking anywhere else, but at him. “I uh…I just wanted to thank you for today. I needed it.”

“You’re welcome.” He smiled softly at her and it made her heart flutter.

“Uh anyways that’s it. I’m just gonna…”

Natasha turned around on her heels about to leave, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm. She looked up at Steve whose face was now only mere inches from hers.

“Steve what are you…?”

He kissed her, a sound of shock coming from the back of her throat. She pulled away and was about to protest when he kissed her again, backing her up until her back hit the door. She couldn’t help herself as she kissed him back in equal when he gripped her thighs lifting her up, she wrapping her legs around his waist as he deepened the kiss. Her hands found their way into his hair tugging him closer as his hands found their way underneath her now wet shirt. She felt his hands smoothing over her skin. He pulled his lips away from hers as he stripped her of her shirt off as he dipped his head down to suck on her pulse point.

Her head lulled back against the door and as he continue lavishing her skin in hungry wet kisses. She let out a small whimper as his mouth moved to her chest, his hands reaching for the clasp on her bra. Her small mulling seemed to only encourage him as his ground his hips hard against hers. The sound that escaped her was cut off by his lips reconnecting with hers. Her body felt like it was on fire and she felt like she might explode soon if he didn’t do anything about it.

She tugged his mouth away from hers long enough to speak.

“More…I want more.”

He pushed off the wall, kissing her hard enough she was sure her lips would bruise, but she moaned tugging him more against her. The air in the room grew thick as they worked their way towards the bed. Steve’s legs hit the edge of the bed, his back hit the mattress as she landed on top of him. She rolled her hips over his and he groaned, pressing against her. He fumbled with the clasp on her shorts finally getting them undone, he flipped them over pinning her to the bed.

She felt heat pooling and whimpered when his lips left hers to trail down her neck. She arched her back to him and he caught on moving his lips down to her chest. A gasp escaped her lips as he sucked on the skin he found there. She was going to be littered with bruises tomorrow morning, but all she could think was how could she get him to let her drive? He continued his assault down her body and sucked in a breath when she felt his lips brush the top of her bikini bottoms. His hands came up and gently started sliding her shorts down her legs, making sure to tease the skin there with his touch.

He tossed her shorts aside and she scooted back on the bed, biting her lip. He made to pull her closer to him, but she pulled her leg back. He wasn’t the only one who could tease. He found his way back to her again, his hands sliding up her legs like he had done earlier. Her heart was pounding with anticipation and she felt like her body was on fire. She felt his hand dipped below her panties, gripping the sheets…

“Bozhe moy!”

Natasha’s eyes snapped open as she sat up straight gasping for air. Looking around she found she was in fact alone in her room. She swallowed hard laying back down, her tank top and shorts now sticking to her skin, her underwear-ha! She ran her hands through her hair trying to stop the pounding in her chest, and the now uncomfortable heat.

“Fuck…”

In all the years they’ve known each other this was a first. Sure she’s undressed him with her eyes before, how could she not? But this was…Nope! It wasn’t an option so her brain was just going to have to get over it. She looked over at the clock on her night stand at hearing it beeping incessantly and hit the snooze button.

_Yup, this was going to cause a problem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so like only the last part was a dream...incase I didn't make that clear, like I said I've been on this for a month and so I just needed to post it already.
> 
> Feel free to comment and again the last part, sorry if its idk I don't normally write stuff that descriptive, though I guess it wasn't really, but you get me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So lighter chapter, from Steve's POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while, but here's the next chapter. It's lighter and from Steve's POV. It'll switch back and forth, but will be mostly from Natasha's POV. Anyways here we have the DMV. I looked up what I could about NY state laws and they're weird. But maybe that's just me. I mean where I live if your swerving most people assume there's a pothole and swerve with you. If your hitting everyone then people really start to assume your drunk. I'm not joking. But I looked up what I could and realized if your an immigrant over 18, but under 21 it's a pain in the ass! Any ways, so if I get anything wrong sorry, but regardless DMV's always stay the same. Busy and a pain in the ass! I really hate the DMV and avoided having to get a change of address thankfully. But where I live we have three options. The city one is shit. DMV M is the best one that's closet and really easy to pass. DMV N sucks royally. there hard asses and most people who go there have to retake. The there's DMV G that's three hours away! Its supper easy and never busy, where as the others it can take months to even get in the door to take your test. So half of everyone in my class went three hours out of their way to go take their tests. I took mine at M and passed my first try and only was halfway done parallel parking when the guy said your good. I really want to know what G's like cause M was easy.
> 
> Also SSN is Social Security Number. I don't actually know if it's solely an American thing or if other countries use a similar system, but its a number assigned to every American citizen upon birth and naturalization. It just helps later in life with getting benefits. But if you ever get it stolen your royally screwed. So Wanda and Pietro do not have them.
> 
> Anyways hope you like the chapter!!!

_A few days later…_

Steve had noticed something had changed between him and Natasha. She had been distant since their talk and he feared he might have over stepped. She’d been quite the entire drive home and gone straight to her room. He couldn’t help wonder what Fury had said to her and if there was more than she was letting on. Who was he kidding of course there was more, with Fury there was always more.

He cared for her, he couldn’t help it. He knew there was a lot of pressure on him and her lately and he couldn’t help but find himself leaning on her. Maybe he’d crossed some unforeseen boundary? He sighed. It wasn’t that big of a distance anyways. Nothing he hadn’t been through with her before. She just needed her space. Steve heard a knock on his door bringing him out of his thoughts and looked up to see Natasha stick her head in.

“Hey.” He greeted giving her a soft smile. She walked in handing him a tablet.

“Need your signature and we can put it to rest.” He scanned his thumb, sighing it and handing it back to her. She was about to leave when he remembered something.

“We’re still on for tomorrow right?” Natasha turned around furrowing her brow and he sighed. “Please tell me you didn’t forget about taking the twins to the get their permits?”

She gave him an unsure look telling him that she had.

“Nat, they’ve been studying all week.” Her face fell.

“I know, and I’m sorry but…” he frowned.

“Natasha please tell me you’re not going to cancel on them?” She sighed closing the door.

“I’m sorry, but I have a meeting. Can’t you just take them?”

“No, I’m not Pietro’s guardian, you are. They both go, we both go. We have to fill out those forms as proof of birth and residency.” Natasha shook her head.

“Steve if I cancel this meeting-” He furrowed his brow.

“Nat, you had this to do first. I think whoever it is will understand. Come on…” She bit her lip sighing.

“What time do they open?” He gave her a soft smile.

“Eight. What times your meeting?”

“Noon, in the city.” He smiled.

“We get there when they open, you can still make it to the meeting. We’ll be there anyways.” She still looked unsure and he understood, but this was important to the twins.

“Ok. We leave here no later than seven.” He nodded and Natasha left his office.

* * *

The next day came and both Steve and Natasha were up and ready to take the twins to the DMV. They didn’t expect to be long, as it was an hour to the city and back and Natasha suspected it to be around one hour at the DMV to get the paperwork filled out and permit test taken. Boy had she been wrong.

They hit traffic and didn’t arrive to the DMV till eight-thirty and as soon as they walked in the doors she knew they were screwed.

“Uh…” Natasha looked around at the long lines throughout the DMV and then to Steve.

“Ok, so they’re busier than I thought.” The twins looked at their two guardians and frowned.

“We could just come back next week.” Wanda suggested. Steve shook her head.

“No, we’re already here and who knows when we’ll have time if we leave. You two need two need to get your permits and were already here.”

The twins nodded and they all walked over to the counter with the permits sign, and took a number. They looked at their numbers 86 and 87 then up at the counter on the wall now stating they were helping number 53. Natasha looked over to Steve and saw the worried expression on his face. They may be here longer than they thought.

“Seriously?” Pietro asked looking back at Steve and Natasha.

“It’s the end of summer. Kids are trying to get their licenses and permits before school starts. Come on let’s just sit down and you two can study some more.” They both frowned, but walked with Steve and Natasha to find a seat.

An hour later and they were still no closer to getting their test taken. Steve looked down at his watch and saw it was now reaching nine thirty. They still had plenty of time before he needed to stress, but he could see Pietro was getting antsy and so was Wanda. Natasha looked at him a little concerned.

“We still have plenty of time, its fine.” Natasha nodded relaxing slightly. Steve felt shaking and looked over to see Pietro’s leg bouncing. He put his hand down on his knee and he stopped, smiling shyly.

“You trying to cause an earthquake?” He shrugged.

“If it makes the line move.” Steve sighed shaking his head.

A little while later they got up to move around so Pietro could get rid of his energy and to let others sit for a while. A woman maybe a few years older than himself and Natasha walked up to the two of them smiling.

“I have to say, your children are just darling, wish my kids were that well behaved.” She walked away before either one of them could correct her. Steve looked over to see both twins interacting with the young children waiting for their parents.

Three more parents came up to them before Natasha looked up at him, an annoyed frown on her face.

“Do we really look that old?” He went to answer and Natasha held up a hand. “Don’t answer that.”

“Well, Pietro did shave last night…”

“I said don’t answer.” He held up his hands in defense chuckling lightly.

* * *

It was around ten-thirty when their numbers were finally called and since they were twins the man at the desk was kind enough to take them both at the same time. That’s about the _only_ thing he was kind enough to do for them apparently.

“Welcome to the DMV , I need your birth certificate, SSN  or proof of intelligibility letter and proof of citizenship or legal documents stating you are a permeate resident.”

Natasha dug around her purse pulling out the requested documents along with copies of both twins’ birth certificates. The man took a look shaking his head.

“Sorry, but these are not acceptable forms.” He said holding up the copies of the birth certificate. Natasha’s brow furrowed.

“The originals were destroyed along with the office that could get us the proper ones.” He frowned.

“Sorry.” He pushed back in his chair and walked to a filing cabinet pulling out two copies of a form. “Can I assume you two are their guardians?”

They both nodded.

“Good, you two can fill these out, stating proof of identity as well as residency. Can I assume you two brought your forms as well?” Natasha nodded suspecting something like this might happen and the man smiled.

“Great. Fill these out now and I’ll verify those documents if you don’t mind.”

Natasha pulled out their birth certificates, SSNs and her driver’s license while Steve handed over his. It only seemed to click with the man then who he was dealing with as he looked back and forth between them. He handed them the forms while he looked over the information provided. He sighed shaking his head.

“These aren’t acceptable either.” Natasha frowned as he held up both their licenses.

“What do you mean they’re not acceptable? I checked them before we left. They’re both still good and in the state.” He shook his head.

“Do you both live in the city? Because if you do, these forms-” he held up the twins SSN forms. “-are wrong.”

“Change of address? Really? We both just moved.” He shook his head.

“Not just that. Captain Rogers’ license states he was born in 1983, when his birth certificate-which legally shouldn’t be laminated-says he was born in 1918.” Steve frowned. “Not to mention this license was given to him four years ago and can I assume it was just given to you?”

Steve frowned.

“No. I actually tested for it.”

“There’s no record of you taking a permit test beforehand. Did you?” Steve sighed.

“No. But I had my license before.” He nodded.

“In the forties, when they just handed them to you. But since you already have it, I’m not going to make you retest.” Steve relaxed a little. “But your information needs to match your license to be valid and it’s not.”

“It’s the same age I’d be if I hadn’t been frozen.” The man nodded.

“Yes it is, but that’s not your real age.” Steve furrowed his brow and Natasha could tell this was only going to go downhill.

“It’s fine. We can just change it, but in the meantime only one of us has to be on the forms so-”

“Yours isn’t valid either.” Natasha glared at him.

“What do you mean it isn’t valid?” He held up her license and her birth certificate.

“Miss I can’t even tell you what this says.” She frowned.

“I’m Russian, it’s in Russian. It says I’m Natalia Alianovna Romanov.” He frowned.

“The name on your license is Natasha A. Romanoff?” Her shoulders slumped slightly as she realized her mistake.

“And?” He frowned at her.

“And, that is not your legal name.”

“It’s just Americanized.” She defended.

“But it’s still a change in name, is it not?”

“Yes.” She murmured and he gave her a tight lipped smile and she leaned against the counter. “But I legally changed it.”

“I don’t see the forms stating a legal name change.” He motioned to the papers in front of him.

“You’ve never needed them before.”

“You changed your name, you need the forms.” Natasha’s jaw tightened and the other three looked nervous. She narrowed her eyes at the man.

“It’s the same name, regardless.”

“Doesn’t matter. But like Captain Rogers, you can apply for another license with your name here on your birth certificate.”

“But that’s no longer my name.” He smiled.

“Technically without the name change forms, there’s no proof. I’m just trying to help you out here, Ms. Romanoff.” She took a deep breath. Steve knew she hated her real name, but if they were just going to get this done then they needed to get it done.

“It’s fine. That’ll work, and it’s not like you can’t come back.” He smiled at the two of them and the man smiled back.

“Exactly.”

“Great, so let’s finish filling out the paperwork-”

“Sorry, but you need to do that after you’ve gotten your licenses renewed.” Steve frowned.

“Alright look, let’s be honest there’s no way were getting through that line and then through this line again before we have to be somewhere. Can’t you just-”

“Nope.”

“Oh come on, so it’s a copy-” The man raised an eyebrow.

“Are you seriously suggesting I break the rules-the law-for you?” Steve’s face sobered.

“No…just bend-”

“Nope. Come back with the proper documentation and we’ll talk then.” He took the forms and handed them back their documentation.

“Can’t we at least fill out the form-?” He frowned.

“Good bye Captain, Ms. Romanoff.” He looked at the twins. “Maybe next time.”

Wanda and Pietro sighed and directed both Steve and Natasha to the next line before Natasha tried to kill someone.

“If we wait we’ll never get through the line again.” Natasha stated and both twins shrugged as Pietro handed them both ticket stubs.

“If we go get back in line while you two get in line, then we should hopefully meet at the same time.” He explained. Natasha looked at her watch. As it was nearing eleven. Steve put his hand on her shoulder.

“It’s worth a shot.” Steve said looking at Natasha, trying to get her to relax.

“Good. Now go deal with your IDs and well go wait in line.” Wanda said as she and Pietro walked away.

The four split up, the twins going back to the end of the line and Steve and Natasha heading to the update line. Another half hour later and Steve was called up to the line, and not five minutes later so was she. They got out of line just as the twins were called back by the same grouchy old man. He just smiled accepting their information this time and the handed him their new licenses.

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” Steve had to put a hand on Natasha’s arm to keep her from hurting the man.

They filled out the forms and the man sent them through the scanner as another ten minutes passed. He pointed Wanda and Pietro back to the desks giving them each a number and directing Steve and Natasha to wait. Not five minutes later both twins were done each not missing a single question.

Natasha smiled as she saw both Wanda and Pietro grinning from ear to ear. The man printed out their permits and they both signed their names. Steve watched Natasha hug both of them, smiling and taking their picture to send to Clint and the others. He looked down at his watch as they excited and started panicking when he realized what time it was.

“We gotta go.” Natasha looked down at her watch seeing it was 11:50 already and they all rushed to the car.

Steve skidded up to the curb just as it reached 11:59 and Natasha calmly got out of the car walking up to the head of the CIA. _Oh that would have been really bad…_

“Thanks Mom!” Pietro shouted out the window as she greeted the Director. Steve cringed, quickly pulling away as Wanda rolled the window up on her brother’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My families being weird and I just applied for a job in my field of study so fingers crossed! and it pays good money for part time. But like I'm stressing so comment and help relieve my stress.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So slight fixes and an addition to the team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Sharon too much to make her a villain. She just has so much more depth than that. So yeah...anyways here's another instalment!!!

Natasha walked into the common room later that day to find it empty. She figured everyone was off doing their own thing with it being such a nice night out. Today was the most she and Steve had talked since the lake and she was feeling bad about it. It was silly. So she had a sex dream with Steve, it was bound to happen at some point and honestly she was a little worried it hadn’t happened sooner. But she could see she was tired and today was nice-well if she looked past the four hours at the DMV-and focused on Wanda and Pietro, it was nice.

She knew she was obsessing over what Fury had said to her. It was nonsense. She and Steve weren’t an item therefore, no problem! She wasn’t gonna lie she was wishing it hadn’t taken her this long to come to that conclusion, but in years past she wouldn’t have even second guessed the man, so it’s progress. _Dear Lord she was thinking too much._

She walked upstairs and found Steve at the stove finishing what looked like stew and it smelled _really good._

“Please tell me some of that’s for me?” He smiled serving her a bowl as she sat down at the counter.

“How’d it go?” Natasha laughed, breaking off some bread from the crusty loaf on the counter.

“Well after I explained Pietro, it went well. We seem to have come to an understanding for now at least, but she wants to assign us a liaison for the time being.” Steve frowned sitting down next her.

“Really? I’m not sure how I feel about having a CIA operative snooping around base.” Natasha swallowed.

“That’s what I told her, and she said she didn’t think we’d have a problem with this one and when I asked her who she was assigning, she told me it was Sharon.” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Sharon Carter?” Natasha nodded. “So I take it there’re getting tired of her?”

“That’s what I’m assuming. I haven’t had a chance to talk with her lately, but she knew it would be hard to get into. Either way I agreed because at least we know her and she knows how we work. I like her, she doesn’t have to be told what to do and just does it. So as long as she just sticks to what she’s supposed to do, I see no issues.”

Steve nodded.

“Alright. Sounds good to me. When’s she coming?” Natasha laughed.

“Tomorrow. We can expect her around noon.” Steve shook his head.

“Yeah, they definitely weren’t looking to get rid of her.” Steve replied sarcastically.

“Not at all. Anyways we have room for her down stairs and besides it gives us somebody else to watch the kids.” Steve looked at her with mock disappointment.

“Aw Nat, do we really have torture her?” She laughed and they eased back into normal conversation as they ate.

* * *

The next morning Natasha walked down stairs to hear the radio blaring as one of the announcers was singing “sing it or say it” over and over again in the background while their co-host explained the giveaway and rules.

“What are you guys-” Natasha asked as the team was huddled around the radio, but they all shushed her.

“We’re trying to win concert tickets to OneRepublic.” Rhodey explained.

_“Alright you guys know what to do call in and will play you a song and you finish it, you can either sing it or say it. We’ll be back after this.”_

The group all started dialing as Natasha got her coffee. They all seemed to get busy signals, but they kept trying.

“Natasha use that phone and help.” Natasha sighed shaking her head.

“While I like the band, I’d rather not.” It was true, they were one of her favorites, but with her background and title she’d rather not risk it.

_“Alright Sussi, finish this song…”_

_Tell me what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears…_

_“Sick of all the insincere”_ Sussi finished and the group groaned as she won the tickets and the song started to play from the beginning.

They picked up their discarded breakfasts and finished eating as Steve walked into the room and took note of their saddened expressions.

“What’s up with them?” He asked pouring himself some coffee.

“They just tried winning OneRepublic tickets and lost.” Natasha explained and Steve hummed.

“What times Sharon arriving again?” Natasha thought for a moment.

“Twelve.” She answered and the others heads popped up.

“Who’s Sharon?” Pietro asked.

“Wait Sharon Carter? What’s she coming up for?” Rhodey asked.

“To answer both of your questions, Sharon is a former colleague that now works for the CIA and as a way to get them off our backs, they want us to work with liaison and are sending her.” Natasha told them and they frowned.

“Why?”

“Because they don’t like us going overseas and interfering with international affairs without their consent.” Steve explained.

“And you two agreed to this?” Sam asked surprised. Natasha shrugged.

“It could be worse and we could use the help. Sharon’s nice and a skilled agent.”

“Wait! Are you saying she’s to be training us when you two can’t?” Pietro asked.

“Yes, among other things.” They all frowned and Vision looked contemplative.

“That sounds very similar to the definition of a nanny.” He said furrowing his brow.

“You got us a nanny?!” Pietro asked loudly looking between Steve and Natasha.

“No, we got some help, so that when we’re busy with other things she can be here to answer your questions train with you-”

“So a nanny?” Sam interrupted.

“No, Sharon’s an agent.” They nodded.

“Whose job will include making sure we do nothing destructive, knowing our warbots, and being you guys when you can’t?” Rhodey asked.

“Yes.” They both responded.

“Making sure everything is in running order?” Wanda added and they nodded.

“And on occasion supply food and transportation?” Sam finished and they both frowned.

“Well not really that last one.” Steve said and they all looked to Vision.

“That would be the direct definition of a nanny.” Natasha’s jaw tightened.

“She is not your nanny and could kill you without blinking. So please be respectful and don’t do anything to get us in trouble. Understood?” Natasha asked them and narrowed her eyes when no one responded. “Understood?”

“Understood.” They responded as they went back to their breakfasts.

Natasha pinched the bridge of her nose.

_This was going to be a long day._

* * *

Natasha walked outside to meet Sharon after she received word the woman had arrived. Steve met up with her and they walked outside as Sharon pulled up. She stepped out smiling when she saw them.

“Long time no see, though I must say it’s at least good to see you both when things aren’t falling out of the sky.” Natasha laughed giving the woman a hug.

“Give it time.” Steve said hugging her as well.

“How was the drive?” Sharon rolled her eyes.

“Well since this place isn’t on GPS got a little lost, but otherwise not bad.” Natasha smiled.

“It’ll get easier. Just listen for the occasional explosion and you’ll find it.” Sharon laughed. “Come on let’s get your stuff inside.”

They unloaded Sharon’s car as someone took it to the car port and they showed her to her room. Steve’s phone went off not two minutes into the building and he excused himself, leaving Natasha to show Sharon around.

“Busy people?” Sharon asked as they walked back outside.

“Oh you have no idea. I feel like neither of us has had time to sit down since we took over.” Sharon hummed.

“Can’t say I know the feeling. I’ve been stuck behind a desk answering phones for the last year. Honestly I think this was their way of keeping an eye on you guys and getting rid of me all in one go.” Natasha cringed.

“That bad?” Sharon sighed.

“To be fair I am a former SHIELD agent and have the last name Carter so…yeah, yeah it was.”

“Well you may be wishing for your desk back by the end of this. I won’t lie, we need the help. It’s still a startup and Steve and I are being dragged from meeting to meeting all while trying to run this place, train the new Avengers and train trainers. So we appreciate the help, alterative motives aside.” Sharon smiled.

“Happy to help. So what all does my job entail?” Natasha smiled.

“Well, you’ll be dealing mainly with the Kids.” Sharon raised an eyebrow.

“Kids?” Natasha nodded.

“Sam Wilson, Rhodey, Vision, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff.” Natasha told her.

“I’ve met the first two and I know they’re not kids, so…do I want to know?”

“Inside joke, but not at the same time. Wanda and Pietro are really the only ones you can consider kids due to the fact their only just eighteen, but otherwise you’ll see.” Sharon nodded slightly nervous.

“Ok then, so I’m to work with them. Shouldn’t be that hard.” Natasha laughed.

“Oh you won’t be saying that for long.”

The woman walked to the main living area and up to the common floor. Natasha could already feel the shift in the air…it was calm. Too calm. When they entered the room Natasha took note of the overly clean area. No shoes, no shirts, and no dishes in the sink…

“Kids?” Natasha called, slight suspicion in her voice. The team walked into the living room and stood in a line, completely prime and proper, also being headed by Tony.

“Is it me or are they giving off a family Von Trappe vibe?” Sharon whispered and Natasha shook her head.

“Tony what are you doing here?”

“Greeting Sharon of course.” He said sweetly. Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“Uh, huh.” She said looking to the others. “For those of you who have yet to meet, this is Sharon Carter.”

No one said anything, just stared. Natasha narrowed her eyes.

“Anyways…She will be working with you all for the foreseeable future. Get used to it.” Natasha warned and they still said nothing.

“Hey Red, don’t you and Capsicle have that meeting…” Natasha frowned looking at her watch. _Shit._

“Feel free to look around and get settled. I’ll see you later and thanks again Sharon.” Natasha said sending a warning glare to the team before leaving.

Sharon smiled at the team slightly nervous.

“So I’ve met some of you but I don’t believe I know-” Sharon began.

“We do not need a nanny.” Pietro said frowning and Sharon raised an eyebrow.

“Well good cause it’s not in my job description.” They hummed turning around and walking from the room in the order they arrived.

Sharon wasn’t sure what to make of that, but she did make a mental note to check her bed before going to sleep.

* * *

Steve and Natasha walked back into the common room a few hours later with batches of lasagna from their favorite restaurant in town. Steve set the trays down on the counter as Natasha grabbed plates and silverware from the cabinets.

“Hey so I didn’t get a chance to ask you, but how’d they take to Sharon?” Steve asked Natasha as she set the table.

“Well let me think…” She started turning to lean against the table. “I called them into the room and as they walked in, they come out in a perfect line headed by Stark, stood in a line like the Von Trappe family and stared.” Steve sighed as he sliced the trays setting them on the table.

“Seriously?” Natasha nodded pulling out a bottle of wine and iced tea.

“Yup. This should be interesting. FRIDAY can you get everyone for dinner?” Natasha asked.

“Yes, Mrs. Rogers.” They both froze looking each other.

“What did you just call me?” Natasha asked the AI to which she said nothing.

“Uhh…” Steve said, still looking at her. She just threw the dish towel on the counter shaking her head and popping the cork on the wine.

The team and Sharon walked into the kitchen sans Tony- _thank God!_ -and took their seats at the table. Steve looked at them then at Natasha who just took a sip of her wine, sitting down next to him. They were all oddly silent and she stared them all down.

“What did you do?” Sharon eyed the team, making Natasha regret asking. They exchanged looks before spilling.

“It was an accident, we swear!”

“We were only trying to teach them!”

“He was making me nervous!”

Natasha and Steve just looked at each other as the group went on talking over each other. Steve whistled, silencing them.

“Enough!” They all went silent. “What happened?”

They all looked down at their plates, even Vision looked guilty and that was not even something Natasha was aware he could feel.

“We’re waiting.” Natasha said.

“We may or may not, have accidentally broke something.” Sam replied and Natasha narrowed her eyes.

“What?” They all looked at each other.

“A car…” Wanda said guilty.

“What?!” both Avengers yelled.

“It wasn’t a car though it was one of those karts.” Pietro said.

“You mean the ones we’ve explicitly told you not to touch until you get your license?” Natasha said, trying to keep her anger at bay.

“Yes…But we have them now!” Pietro defended.

“No, you have your permit.” Steve corrected. “What the hell were you doing anyways?”

“Well you see we felt kind of felt bad because they were so excited to learn and figured since they only need someone twenty-one or older with a state license with them, we’d help.” Rhodey explained.

“But still didn’t want them using an actual car, yet so we figured one of the Gators would work great, since they have speed control.” Sam said.

“But we forgot there’re owned and operated by Stark.” Pietro said.

“And that apparently they’ve been his latest project…” Wanda said.

“And well it just kind of wouldn’t break and so then we tried stopping it with the e-break!” Pietro added.

“But it doesn’t have one.” Rhodey told them.

“And so we ended up rolling out of the Gator as it was going forty down the drive.” Sam said showing them the nasty abrasion on his arm.

“And I tried stopping it, but I’ve never really tried a car before and Vis also tried to help and some sort of reaction happened and so it kind of-” Pietro made an explosive noise while mimicking with his hands.

They all fell silent as they avoided eye contact with their leaders. Natasha gritted her teeth as she tapped her nails on the table trying to decide what to do. She stood from the table, taking her glass and bottle of wine deciding she’s had enough of this royal shit fest of a week.

“If you need me, I’ll be upstairs. Popping a couple of Xanax, finishing this and then going to bed. So don’t.” She gave them a curt nod with a tight smile walking from the room.

_She was sooo done with today._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom has said that line to me before and I just smile and nod. I don't think your officially a mom until you've said it.  
> Also the "Sing it or say it" is an actual thing my favorite radio station does every morning at exactly seven. It's how I can tell if I'm running late or not. So I drew inspiration from that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this happened. Yeah, while this is based around Heaven you will be seeing a lot of other songs by OneRepublic pop up. I literally can't help myself. A little over a month and I'll be at their concert do you have any idea how excited I am?! 
> 
> Anyways so I used two songs for this. One that centers the chapter and one that is like 100% Natasha it freaked me out hearing it! It's called No Vacancy and is their latest single and Ah!!! Note with the first song I see both of them in it, I put (Steve) and (Nat) to point it out.
> 
> Also it's been 90 fuckin' degrees out all day and the worst allergy day of the year so my head's been so full of pressure all day long and AC's expensive so this kinda came out of heat, possible dehydration and my head feeling like it's a hot air balloon. But hey it brought out my dirty side so this should be interesting.

_(Steve) “I had a dream the other night_

_About how we only get one life_

_It woke me up right after two_

_I stayed awake and stared at you_

_So I wouldn’t lose my mind_

_(Nat) And I had the week that came from hell_

_And yes I know that you could tell_

_But you’re like the net under the ledge_

_When I go flying off the edge_

_You go flying off as well_

_And if you only die once I wanna die with_

_You got something I need_

_In this world full of people there’s one killing me_

_And if we only die once, (hey)_

_I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_

_You got something I need_

_In this world full of people there’s one killing me_

_And if we only die once, (hey)_

_I wanna die with you (you, you)_

_(Nat) Last night I think I drank too much_

_Yeah, call it our temporary crutch_

_With broken words I tried to say_

_Honey don’t you be afraid_

_If we got nothing, we got us_

_And if you only die once I wanna die with_

_You got something I need_

_In this world full of people there’s one killing me_

_And if we only die once, (hey)_

_I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_

_You got something I need_

_In this world full of people there’s one killing me_

_And if we only die once, (hey)_

_I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_

_(Steve) I know that we’re not the same_

_But I’m so damn glad that we made it to this time_

_This time now, around, yeah_

_You got something I need_

_In this world full of people there’s one killing me_

_And if we only die once_

_I wanna die with you_

_You yeah_

_You got something I need_

_In this world full of people there’s one killing me_

_And if we only die once, (hey)_

_I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_

_You got something I need_

_In this world full of people there’s one killing me_

_And if we only live once, (hey)_

_I wanna die with you (you, you, you)_

_If we only die once_

_I wanna die_

_If we only live once_

_I wanna live with you”_

Something I need by OneRepublic.

* * *

_“I used to leave the doors unlocked and leave the lights on_

_I used to stay awake, just counting hours all night long_

_I had so many empty rooms inside this chateau_

_Yeah oh yeah_

_I’m done with sharing space with people that I don’t know_

_Trading pieces of my heart ‘til I feel shallow_

_I had so many empty rooms inside this chateau, oh_

_But ever since I met you_

_No vacancy, no empty rooms_

_There’s no vacancy, no empty rooms_

_Got no vacancy ever since I met ya_

_No vacancy ‘cause of you_

_Used to be that I felt so damn empty_

_Ever since I met you, no vacancy_

_(Repeat)_

_No vacancy, no vacancy_

_Used to be that I felt so damn empty_

_Ever since I met you, no vacancy_

_(Repeat)_

_No vacancy, no vacancy_

_I used to be the type to never take a chance, oh_

_Had so many walls, you’d think I was a castle_

_I spent so many empty nights with faces I don’t know_

_But ever since I met ya_

_No vacancy because of you_

_There’s no vacancy, no empty rooms_

_Got no vacancy ever since I met ya_

_No vacancy ‘cause of you_

_Used to be that I felt so damn empty_

_Ever since I met you, no vacancy_

_(Repeat)_

_No vacancy, no vacancy_

_Come on, come on, listen, oh yeah_

_Come on, come on, listen, oh yeah_

_When I fell, I fell, I fell, I fell for you_

_So no vacancy, no vacancy_

_Used to be that I felt so damn empty_

_Ever since I met you, no vacancy_

_(Repeat)_

_No vacancy, no vacancy_

_Come on, come on, listen_

_No vacancy, oh yeah_

_Oh yeah, no vacancy_ ”

 

No Vacancy by OneRepublic

* * *

Natasha was drunk and the meds had kicked in about three glasses in and she was currently trying to pop the cork on a new bottle. She had music blaring throughout the floor and was content to just drink her wine and dance around in her-Steve’s-shirt and her underwear. _Maybe she’d taken one too many Xanax’s._ She shrugged getting the cork off the bottle and pouring another glass as the latest single from OneRepublic came on. She’d been playing this a lot… _maybe that had something to do with Fury…nah!_

“Used to be that I felt so damn empty

Ever since I met you, no vacancy

(Repeat)

No vacancy, no vacancy

 

Used to be that I felt so damn empty

Ever since I met you, no vacancy

(Repeat)

No vacancy, no vacancy” She sang along dancing around the furniture with her glass.

She spun around of her toes hitting something hard and dropping her glass. It shattered and she looked down frowning, then up at what she now realized was Steve.

“Steve!” She laughed attempting to spin under his arm, but he picked her up so she didn’t spin around into the broken glass.

“I take it the Xanax kicked in?” She nodded smiling happily.

“And the wine.” He gave her a tight lipped smile

“Can’t forget the wine.” She shook her head.

“Nope!” Steve nodded and he moved around the broken glass to set her down, but she wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms around his neck.

_Well if she at least has her arms around me she won’t finish that bottle._

“You know I cried when I first heard this song.” Natasha suddenly said, laying her head on his shoulder and holding him slightly tighter. “I couldn’t help, but feel like it was written for me, which is stupid, but…”

“Why?” She shrugged, as he walked her back to his room, knowing she was about to crash.

“I don’t know. It just…reminded me of how I used to be. How I used to feel and I realized I haven’t felt like that in a long time.” She shook her head and he held her tighter.

Steve could feel the tears on his shirt and set her down on the bed kneeling in front of her so she would look at him. He brushed the tears from her cheeks cupping her face.

“There are just so many more days now that I wish we could just be normal. Wish that no one knew us, that we weren’t marks in history. Just two people, who didn’t have to worry about politics and appearances.”

Steve’s face fell slightly at hearing that.

“But that’s why they call it wishes. Because it’ll never happen…because I can’t think about what’s best for me, nope! It doesn’t matter, it’s what I fucking sighed up for, except I didn’t. I sighed up for food and a bed because I wanted to survive the winter with all my toes.” She wiggled her toes with a rueful smile. “God how I wish I could just take it all back. No toes are better than this.”

Steve shook his head brushing her hair back and tilting her head so she’d look him in the eye.

“Who told you, you could think about what’s best for you?” Steve asked her.

“Fury. The public apparently…my handlers. Can’t belong everywhere without first belonging nowhere.” Natasha admitted.

“You do belong somewhere, Nat. You belong here…with me.” Natasha huffed a laugh.

“I know.” Steve furrowed his brow confused. “That’s what I’m saying, I think you need your eyes checked.”

“Ears.” Steve corrected.

“Not if you’re deaf.” Steve open and closed his mouth nodding and she let Steve pull her into his arms.

She felt so small in his embrace, so fragile, but he knew how tough she really was…or made herself seem to be. He could tell how upset she was and it was doing nothing to settle his anger towards Fury at the moment.

“They’re driving me crazy.” Natasha whimpered into his neck, voice still horse. Steve sighed rubbing her back.

“Yeah, you and me both.” Now as to which ‘they’ she was referring to was beyond him. Out of this whole conversation he was only able to pin point about a quarter of what she meant, but regardless they were both running low on sanity.

“Come on, you should get some rest.” Steve told her, laying her down and she pouted.

“No. I’m not tired and if I close my eyes, I’m afraid they’ll burn down the whole building.” Steve huffed out a laugh, leaning back against the headboard.

“They won’t burn the whole building down…maybe just a portion.” She frowned and he tucked her into his side, ghosting his fingers over eye eyelids so she’d close them.

“No! Stop! You know I hate that!” He chuckled lightly, doing it again. “You’re a fucking little shit Rogers!”

“Shhh-ow!” Steve hissed pulling his hand back. “You bit me!”

“You were being an ass. You should be grateful all I did was bite.” She bit down on air for emphasis only to yawn halfway through.

She must have decided sleep was a good idea as she situated herself on his lap, curling up like a cat and wrapping her arms around his chest. He just sighed shaking his head as he pulled the blanket up around the both of them before turning out the light.

* * *

Natasha groaned, stretching her body out and sliding back up, clutching her pillow…except her pillow was very hard, breathing and she was fairly positive it was Steve’s body she’d just stretched over. If his junior trying not to say good morning was any conformation then maybe his hands gripping her ass was?

_Oh shit._

Natasha’s eyes flew open and she turned her head as Steve turned his, their lips connecting. _And pop goes the weasel!_ Natasha swallowed her gasp as they both froze, unable to move as they stared at each other. This was something only they could manage without a single shed of conscious thought.

She wanted so badly to let her lips move, but she honestly wasn’t even sure what she would do if he was to start kissing her. Though she guessed they had started. Apparently Steve was thinking the same thing as he pressed a small kiss to her lips, no more than a peck.

“Morning.” Steve murmured against her lips.

“Morning.” Natasha replied slightly breathless, feeling the tension in her shoulders ease slightly. Steve pulled away slightly so they weren’t touching, but still plenty close.

“How you feeling?” He asked her, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear and she shrugged.

“Better…still pissed beyond all hell though.” He sighed.

“Yeah, I don’t even know what to do.” Steve agreed, his thumb brushing over her cheek making her eyes flutter shut.

One of these days she was going to figure out how he could turn such a tense and awkward situation into-THIS! The way he made her feel suddenly calm and comfortable when she should be freaking out, because they just fuckin’ kissed! Maybe it was a hidden super power or-

“Pack your bags!” Tony shouted as he burst through the door. Natasha startled, quickly going for her gun, but pulling a Steve and falling out of bed.

“Stark!” Natasha growled pulling the blanket off her head and glaring up at him. He cringed waving at her.

“You can kill me later, but right now we have a plane to catch!” Steve sighed.

“Tony what the hell are you talking about?” Tony smiled.

“Why racing  of course.” Natasha and Steve looked at each other, both thinking the same thing.

“No.” They both said.

“Oh come on! You don’t even know what I’m going to say.”

“And we don’t care.” Tony groaned.

“Look. NASCAR thought it would be fun to have the companies that sponsor them have a go at a mini race themselves before the championship this weekend and as you know, Stark Industries funds one of their cars. Which means the Avengers funds one of their cars. Which means…”

“We have to go.” They both finished and Tony looked slightly frightened.

“You two gotta stop doing that.” Natasha narrowed her gaze. “Look Red I already checked your schedules your good. What’s two days? Besides Pepper refuses to let me race since Monaco and I need a driver.”

“Those five are grounded.” Natasha said pointedly and Tony shook his head.

“No, I meant either you or Steve, though I’m leaning more towards you just so I can see the look on the other guys faces.” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know Tony. We have a lot to do this week-”

“Don’t think, just say yes and think about being able to go 200 mph and kick everyone’s ass in the process.” Natasha huffed. _Damn she was getting easy._

“Fine. I’ll drive your stupid car.” Tony looked fairly relieved.

“Thank you, now come on you guys gotta get packed we have a plane to catch!”

“So you’ve said!” Natasha yelled as Tony ran back out of the room like a five year old.

“Why…?” Natasha asked looking up at Steve who just shrugged.

“I got nothing.”

_Well this ought to be interesting._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in America so mph=Miles per hour and I would LOVE to be able to drive one of those cars! I also know technically championships aren't till November of this year, but lets just pretend K?   
> It's only two months off and I just want to see the five of them pouting because they can't go and have to stay with Nanny Sharon.  
> And don't worry they may be avoiding the conversation now, but not forever. I promise! This is actually going to end differently than I intended, well no it won't but how we get to the ending will. It's changed like four times now because my brain won't stop. Though I guess you guys don't care as long as I still get to the ending so...Ignore that last part.  
> So what did you guys think? I actually want to know about the jokes because I suck at them, but I wrote the weasel part this morning and I'm still laughing, so????


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Laughs like an evil genius*
> 
> Ok so I feel like I'm running around like a chicken with her head cut off. It's been a shitty week. Four job applications all no's. 
> 
> On top of that I have some other shit I won't say, but I'm stressing to the point where my mouth is breaking out in ulcers. Fun. But hey, I passed this last semester and I'm off for the summer so there's some good and my parents are about to officially be divorced which for some is tragic and painful and for me I'm sitting here with confetti poppers. I'm terrible I know, but they're better off as friends than married. Trust me.
> 
> Anyways...so that has nothing to do with my procrastination as that's been my norm for like a year now. What does is Riverdale. My mom sucked me in! And I binged! So this chapters longer because of that. AND my mind changed...again. The endings still the same, but I had two ideas of how I wanted this to go and after taking a break I figured out how to make it the best of both worlds!!!
> 
> That being said this will be longer than I thought and I'm so excited. I feel like that came out with a hint of crazy person. Oh well!!!
> 
> WARNING: HEHEHE!!!!
> 
> Also find the reference! And ignore the race part, it's a little choppy but that's not the part you want to linger on ;)

“Please!” Pietro begged as Steve and Natasha came downstairs with their bags ready to leave.

“For the last time no. Maybe next you guys want to do something stupid you’ll remember this.” Natasha stated.

“Oh come on! At least leave us with someone other than Nanny.” Natasha glared at the young man and he backed off.

“We’ll be back Sunday afternoon and we expect you all to behave. Sharon takes shit even less than we do, so you do what she says, when she says it. I don’t care if you think it’s irrelevant or useless, she has my permission to drop you in the middle of nowhere if you refuse. Are we clear?” Natasha asked looking at the group.

They all nodded and Natasha picked up her bag motioning for Steve to move before they did anything else to anger her. They drove to the air field, boarding the plane, headed down to Miami. When they arrived in Miami they headed straight to the track so Natasha could get in a few rounds before tomorrow. She and Steve had yet to talk about earlier or the night before. She remembered pieces, but she knew more had to have happened. What she was mainly focused on though was this morning. It was driving her crazy. How on earth could he just kiss her like that and then continue with normal conversation? Though granted she wasn’t sure what it was supposed to be. People kiss without it meaning anything and it was a peck, so therefore it was more or less just for him to do something so they’d stop having a stare down with their lips.

Either way, it was being added to the ‘oddly comfortable with him doing’ list. It was getting long, maybe too long. Ok so maybe she was overthinking. After all it wasn’t like this was a regular thing. As long as this didn’t become regular than she had nothing to worry about. After all as long as it wasn’t twenty-one days in a row she was fine. Good. Wait…would that count on the lips only or kissing in general? Both. But lips would be the one to worry about. _God she needed to stop thinking._

The press was of course present when they arrived and fans who had been camping out for days were up and about roaming around the complex waiting for tomorrow. They made it inside relatively free of questions and found where Tony’s car was.

“Dunkin! You here?” Tony asked as they walked in. Sal Dunkin was the driver for Stark Industries and had been fairly successful throughout his career. Dunkin’s head popped out from around the corner and he smiled.

“Mr. Stark, good to see you.” Dunkin greeted shaking his hand.

“It’s good to see you to. I’d like you to meet Captain Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff our business driver.” Dunkin shook their hands.

“Nice to meet you both. How about we get you into some gear and get you situated with the car?” Dunkin said and Natasha nodded following him.

Tony had apparently ordered her a jump suit and helmet that looked like her cat suit, but loser and weapons free. She slipped it on and followed Dunkin out to the track.

“You ever raced?” He asked her as they walked.

“Not technically no, but I’ve done my fair share of car chases.” He laughed.

“Ok well not quite like that, but something tells me you’ll have no problem.” Dunkin showed her around the car and went over the controls with her before letting her do a test run.

She spent the next few hours on the track taking tips from Dunkin and she was almost able to forget about what had transpired earlier. That is until they got to their hotel and realized that due to short notice there was only one bed. She smacked herself internally for acting like a love struck idiotic teenager. There was no need to make a mountain out of a mole hill. She reminded herself as she set her bag down

“Hey uh…sorry about earlier.” Steve said and she looked up, praying he wouldn’t say anything more. “You were pretty upset the night before and I guess I fell asleep.”

Ok…she could work with that.

“It’s fine.” She said, but then added. “And thanks for looking out for me.”

“Always.” He said smiling, making her smile in return.

They ordered in and Natasha made him watch a movie marathon of about a Volkswagen Bug  that dreamed of racing as she added commentary as usual making everything fall back to normal once again.

* * *

The next day had come quicker than Steve had suspected and while he and Natasha had semi-talked about what had happened, he still felt like there was more that needed to be said. He honestly hadn’t expected to wake up with her stretching her body down his and sliding right back up, waking up junior in the process and proceeding to place her core right on top.

And if that wasn’t bad enough it had shocked him so he’d grabbed her, but grabbed her ass. You know the one being barely covered by her panties? The one his hands are now cupping, his fingers lower than they probably should be. Then he turns his head to see if she’s really awake, but ends up colliding his lips with her, very full, very soft, delicious lips. Which only made his mini me more eager to say hello.

They had just kept staring at each other and he just didn’t know what to do, but her lips were already on his so he just thought screw it! What’s a small kiss? Well it worked, but now he really just wanted to kiss her more, a lot more with preferably a lot less clothing. Make her cry out in pleasure…ok so maybe he was finding it harder to resist her. Sue him alright he’s still a man.

He was brought out of his thoughts as Tony handed him a headset and jumpsuit for the race. They would have full contact with Natasha as they watched from the pit. Natasha was suited up and ready to go when he walked out to the side lines. He helped her with her helmet as she slipped on her gloves and gave her a soft smile before Tony walked up.

“Alright Red, now all you gotta do-” Tony began and Natasha frowned.

“Have a little faith Tony.” Natasha retorted slipping into the driver’s seat. Dunkin handed her the wheel and checked her mic before joining Steve and Tony.

The announcer introduced the racers and the racers were driven out to the track before being left for the race to begin. Natasha was situated more towards the back, but with this only being a ten lap race she made quick work with getting more towards the middle of the group. Five more laps passed before she finally made it fully to the front just barely fitting in between two racers and zipping up the middle.

She had one lap to go and every racer was pushing for their chance as they closed in on the finish line. They tried boxing her in, but in one swift move she found her open spot nearly hitting the side, but moved out of their grasp taking the win. Tony cheered loudly as he clearly just won some sort of bet and Steve ran over helping her out of the car he instinctively picked her up hugging her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

She was laughing and smiling bright when she pulled back and he almost didn’t realize she had her legs wrapped around his waist. She got down her adrenaline pumping and Tony came around hugging her still cheering. They both had to keep him from flipping off the guys from Pym tech as they walked back to settle down and get changed.

Natasha was asked a few questions about the experience much to her displeasure, but soon enough the reporters left and focused on the real racers. She saw Steve waiting in the corner for everyone to leave and then walked over to her.

“I think you made quite the impression.” Steve said when he was in front of her and she shrugged trying to hide the smile on her face.

“Well I have to keep them on their toes somehow.” She said finally smiling. She needed this, and she knew he could tell by the smile on his face. He hooked an arm around her shoulders as they walked from the locker room to go watch the real race before having to go suffer through dinner with business associates.

* * *

They stopped to eat with Tony and some of the other business associates in attendance before finally being able to go back to the hotel. All in all it was a long day, but she was still hyped from earlier. They walked into their hotel room and Steve collapsed on the couch, not having gotten much sleep since she made him stay up and watch all those movies. She crossed her arms walking over to the couch and plopping down on his stomach. He grunted, laughing.

“Comfortable?” She smirked.

“Makes me feel powerful.” He laughed, tugging her arm so she’d lay down.

She hesitated only a second before lying flat on top of him, resting her head on his shoulder. He held her there his hands resting on her back. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and he tightened his hold on her body, one hand staying on her back, the other moving to her bare thigh. As soon as his fingers rested on her skin she felt the heat from his touch spread through her.

His hand was fairly high, his fingertips resting on her inner thigh as his pointer finger smoothed circles into her skin. She hummed, her body relaxing. She could feel herself drifting off as Steve placed a kiss into her hair.

“Hey Nat?” Natasha hummed and Steve continued. “What happened?”

“What are you talking about?” Natasha asked propping herself on his chest.

“The other night. You said somethings…about Fury’s visit. There was a lot more to that conversation wasn’t there?” She didn’t answer. What was she supposed to say? _Oh yeah and Fury wants me to break up with you even though there’s_ nothing _going on._

“Steve, there was nothing else. I’m just stressed, it’s fine.” Natasha removed his arms from around her waist, standing almost abruptly. She walked over to the kitchen pulling out a bottle of water and Steve was next to her in a matter of seconds.

“Nat-” Natasha huffed in frustration, knowing he wouldn’t let this go anytime soon. _Fuck it!_

“Steve just drop it! Things have to change, ok! That’s what he told me.” Steve furrowed his brow.

“Change. What do you mean change? The programs doing exactly what we wanted it to do. There’s nothing that needs to change.” Steve insisted. Natasha slammed the bottle on the counter leaning forward on her hands. Steve came up beside her, putting a hand on her back.

“The change is us Steve, not the program, not the team, _us._ ” She felt Steve’s hand leave her back and dreaded the feeling of the cold air where his hand had been. “Fury as well as others think were a risk.”

“A _risk?_ Nat we’ve been working together for years now. Why the sudden change?” She refused to look at him and he tilted her head to look at him.

“Because…I’m no what’s best for you. I’m a risk, and it’s something this team can’t afford.” Steve’s face fell.

“So that’s what that was about.” Steve said putting two and two together.

“I’ve let things go too far, Steve and if we don’t-if we don’t start distancing ourselves we could lose everything. I’m not willing to take that risk.” Steve shook his head. _What was she saying?_

Sure they’d gotten close, but…Fury seriously couldn’t be mad about that. It wasn’t like they were sleeping together. Not to mention the fact that neither he nor Natasha would let something like that interfere with their job. Steve huffed a laugh, pacing the small kitchen.

“Let me get this straight. Fury wants us to end a non-existent relationship? He’s aware that we’re not sleeping together right?” Steve asked, hands on his hips.

“I would think so, but…” Steve nodded.

“And he wants this to end because it looks bad and he doesn’t think you’re good for me based off of…?” Natasha shrugged.

“Nothing other than you know the fact that I’m a former KGB assassin.” Steve frowned.

“And was he planning on having this chat with me as well or was he just going to go ahead and assume he knows anything and everything?”

“The latter.” She answered quietly and Steve rubbing his face with his hand.

“Wow. Out of everything that man has pulled-” Steve started pacing again trying not to let his anger get the best of him. “Why didn’t you just tell me?”

Natasha looked down at her feet.

“I’m sorry…I was just-” Natasha sighed looking up meeting his gaze. “I knew he was wrong about certain things, but like I said, I just didn’t want to take the risk. I knew what we were and I just wanted to keep it there, where it’s safe, but…” She trailed off, but Steve didn’t need to hear the rest to understand what she was saying.

“Because you know that I want you to be more than a friend? Or because _you_ want me to be more than a friend?” Steve asked walking up to her till they were only mere inches from each other.

“Both…” She whispered, looking up at him. He cupped her face, his eyes boring into hers.

“I don’t care what they think, Nat.” She shook her head.

“You say that now, but what about when shit hits the fan?” He sighed.

“Ok, your right. I do care. But not like you think. It pisses me off that people are trying to control our lives when they don’t even know us. Not to mention the fact that our relationship platonic or not has nothing to do with work. But let me ask you this, do you think were stronger together or apart?”

“Together.” She whispered.

“Do you actually think you’re a bad influence on me?” She laughed.

“You have no problem getting into your own trouble.” He nodded.

“I’m not in love with the Black Widow, Nat. I’m in love with you.” Her eyes widened at his words.

“You love me?” He smiled, his thumbs brushing over her cheek.

“You know I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t. I’m always honest after all.” She didn’t know what to say, so she kissed him. His lips melded with hers and she pulled back.

“I love you two.” He smiled kissing her again, parting her lips. She moaned, wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her toes so he didn’t strain, kissing him back in equal.

He pushed her back till she hit the counter, kissing her harder and she was finding she really liked this side of him. She got his shirt off and ran her fingers down his abdomen eliciting a deep groan from the soldier. She went for his belt, getting it undone as they fought to get into each other’s mouth. She kicked off her heels as she felt him pulling the zipper on her dress down till it hit the floor. As soon as it did he picked her up setting her on the counter and fitting himself between her legs. She realized if they didn’t stop now they’d end up tangled in sheets-if they made it that far-but she didn’t want to and he was stopping either so…

She pushed him back gently, sliding off the counter.

“What you doing?” He asked his Brooklyn accent coming out slightly, his pupils blown. She smirked biting her lip and looping her fingers through his belt loops.

“If were doing this, were doing it right.” She purred pulling him towards the bedroom…

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *GRINING LIKE AN IDIOT*  
> Herbie!!!! I loved Herbie!!!  
> I know I should probably post the next chapter tonight, but seeing as how it's twenty of eleven and I'm oddly not a night owl, I think I'll wait for you all to scream at your phones in the dark and comment like chickens with your heads cut off before I post the next chapter. 
> 
> Yup! that sounds like a great idea.  
> *See Yezma picture for evil laugh.*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEHEHEHE!!!!!  
> I'm a little shit. Yesterday was just like "fuck everyone" kind of a day. I wanted to both cry and slit someone's throat, but I slept on it and now I'm good. Well I still want to slit their throat, but no more than usual.
> 
> Moving on! So last chapter. I'm grinning. My devious little shit "show people I don't give a fuck" may or may not be coming out in this story now. I can tell you right now it will be coming out in the sequel to Something Green.
> 
> Funny story first though, so Mother's Day, my grandmother came over (the one I told you all about through Pepper and the Coconut Cake) love this woman, as my mom puts it I'm a scary mix of both her and my gram. Well that poem thing I wrote for A Debter's Grave, I posted that portion only onto my Facebook. My gram says she saw it and was like "I loved it!" Well long story short she gets me talking and I'm telling her about my writing. I stopped caring what my family thinks like five months ago so...well I showed her She Never Expected and The Ghost of Me and she just looks at them and raises an eyebrow and tells me "You're very morbid, like your mother." Smiling in approval because yeah, my mom at my age was "morbid" to. Any who, she gets me talking more and I somehow end up showing her what I've posted and the site and she's looking at it and hands me back my phone and goes "interesting" and I'm like ok that's never good and she goes "no! I just had no idea this type of thing existed it's actually kind of neat." 
> 
> I was happy to hear that, but after she leaves I realize that she could see the tags. And I have tags that say smut. *smacks myself* They need a grandmother approved viewing option. Ok, like seriously. Also a mother approved, though she's the one I have to assure that I have a dirty mind. We have an odd relationship.
> 
> So yeah...my grandmother slightly knows about me attempting to write smut. It's been well over a week and I still don't know how I feel about that.
> 
> WARNING: Smut. I did it anyways. And I don't care! Though it's really my first major attempt and I feel like it's a little rough, but I don't know how to make it not. I'm working on it. I don't intend on doing this too much, but I don't know, this story. *shrugs*.
> 
> So enjoy my lovelies!!!

They stumbled back towards the bedroom, knocking over a lamp on their way, but she was way too focused on how passionately raw his kisses were and his hands on her body to care. He pushed her back onto the bed, spreading her legs as he settled between them; leaving hot wet kisses from the underside of her jaw to her neck. He pressed his thumbs to her pelvis making her moan and arch her back and he pressed harder making her gasp. She pushed his pants off finally, deciding to screw it-or well him. She felt his hands move down her body, catching on her panties and taking them with him, leaving her skin tingling with his touch.

She cried out, digging her nails into the skin of his arms as he moved. She could barely breathe, this wasn’t normal for her, it felt way too good like a high and it grew increasingly hard for her to keep her head on straight as he rocked harder and harder against her. They both panted heavily after their release as Steve laid down beside her. She was shaking, and had to take a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart.

“I-I think that has to be hands down the best sex I’ve ever had.” Natasha spoke smiling slightly dopy. Steve chuckled kissing her.

“I think have to agree with you on that.” She bit her lip a dangerous glint in her eye.

“You know…” Natasha mused as she looked at him. “It’s only eight-thirty and our flights not till late tomorrow morning.”

He smirked pulling her on top of him threading his fingers through her hair, kissing her hard again as she grinded down on him. He pulled away flipping them again and she frowned.

“Uh-uh. What makes you think you can keep being on top?” He smirked leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“Because I know it drives you crazy.” He said nipping her ear.

“Well how about you let me drive you crazy?” He laughed.

“You’ve been driving me crazy for the last four years.” He shot back and she smacked his arm.

“You know, insulting me doesn’t make me want to have more sex with you.” He hummed.

“No…but this will.” Steve replied, scooting back and kissing the inside of her thigh just above her knee before moving up her leg.

She bit back a moan as she caught on, falling back against the mattress, gripping the sheets.

“Bozhe moy!”

* * *

Natasha blinked her eyes open, as the faintest rays of light shone through the window and into their room. She tilted her head up to see the sleeping super-soldier whose chest she’d been using as a pillow. She sucked in a breath, biting her lip as she ideally traced the counters of Steve’s chest as he slept. He always looked most at peace when he slept, his long lashes fanned over his cheeks, hair mussed from her raking her fingers over his scalp as he made love to her over and over again. She suppressed a moan and as carefully as she could, Natasha slipped out from under his arm and into the bathroom, grabbing one of his shirts on the way and slipping it on.

She gently closed the door leaning back against it and smiling as memories of the night before flooded her mind. The way his lips crashed into hers as they stumbled to the bedroom knocking over a lamp. The way his hands felt as he gripped her hips as she ground her hips into his. The way he teased her skin as he slid her panties down her legs. His mouth lavishing her skin as he explored every inch…

She pushed off the door and checked her appearance in the mirror. Her hair was disheveled and she had a number of bruises littering her body and she was sure he’d have scratches on his back from where she’d held on to him. It amazed her just how much he lost himself, how not gentle he was and she didn’t mind it one bit.

Natasha bit her still slightly swollen lips, trying to keep the wide grin from her face. She giggled slightly shaking her head, as she leaned against the sink trying to figure out what this was that she was feeling. She should be pissed at herself, pissed at Fury, at Steve for kissing her, tempting her, but she wasn’t. She was far from it actually. _She was in love._ And she decided she didn’t want this to end.

She slipped out of the bathroom and saw Steve’s eyes watching her, the brightest shade of blue she’s ever seen them. She smirked sauntering over to him and crawling onto the bed straddling his hips.

“Morning.” She murmured against his lips as his hands found her hips, giving them a gentle squeeze.

“Morning.” He returned kissing her softly. But as it had last night, it grew deeper and she pulled away clicking her tongue.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to get me back into bed.” She teased and Steve just smirked, his hand trailing down her leg.

“I hate to have to tell you this, but technically I already have.” She hummed.

“Very true…”

He threaded a hand through her hair, kissing her deeply as he flipped her onto her back. She was finding she quite liked having his body on hers; his hard-well everything-covering her. She would normally feel trapped, but like everything else with him she felt safe. _God_ she was sore, but as he went back in she quickly forgot about her soreness in favor of savoring ever last second of their love making.

He could go on forever and she had planned on finding out exactly how long later, but first she needed to know if there would be a later. They separated both catching their breath as they came down from their highs and she brushed a stray hair from his forehead.

“So…” Natasha started.

“So…” Steve said turning on his side to face her.

“We never really did finish our conversation.” He nodded.

“No we didn’t…but I think last night solidified everything.” The corner of her lips curved slightly.

“While that’s true…that still doesn’t change the fact that we’ve now crossed a line, practically erased it.” Steve’s brow furred slightly.

“So you don’t want this to continue?” She shook her head.

“No, I do! I just…We have to be careful.” Steve sighed.

“Yeah I was thinking about that…” Natasha raised an eyebrow and he smirked.

“What? You’re not the only one who can multitask.” She laughed at the thought, quickly sobering as he continued. “I’m tired of people assuming they know me when they don’t. Same for you…I think it’s time they learned their lesson.”

Natasha narrowed her eyes and he had a mischievous glint in his eye she’d only ever had the pleasure of seeing once maybe twice before during a prank war at the Tower.

“Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?” Steve smirked dangerously and she had to keep from clenching her thighs.

Steve told her his plan and she had to admit it would definitely teach people something, but it could also cause them to lose everything. But the more she thought about it, the more she was coming around.

“All we have to do is play our cards right and everything’ll just fall right into line.” Steve finished and she hummed.

“It could work…”

“But…” Natasha sighed.

“But it could-no, it will-piss a lot of people off.” He shrugged.

“That’s kind of what I’m going for.” Natasha laughed.

“Really? Because things aren’t bad enough?” She countered and Steve took her hand in his running his thumb over her knuckles.

“And like I said, if we play our cards right, we won’t be the ones their pissed at.” She saw the sincerity and confidence in his eyes and she took a deep breath nodding.

“Ok. It’s worth a try.” Steve smiled pulling her in for a kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

_God…please let this work._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what'd ya think?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom is crying and huddled upstairs in her room because some people can't just accept things and move on. I want to shoot that someone in the head. And no that is not the same someone from the other day. They're lucky I'm to lazy to figure out how to get away with murder.
> 
> My searing hate for men in general aside, besides my fiction ones because who can hate those men? I have another chapter for you! I probably shouldn't be using this as a way to ignore my problems, but as long as I know they're there then I'm technically not ignoring them therefore making this healthy. Yes, that makes some sense.
> 
> So here we have a little explanation of the plan and some input from the others on that plan. No Sharon had no ulterior motives. I swear. And Vision. What to say what to say-who remembers those awful leaked pictures of him and Wanda? Anybody else notice Paul Bentley wasn't all done up in his Vision costume? My theory also did some research, and based off of what I found, he can cause illusions and make himself look like a normal human. So we'll see some of that here.
> 
> Ok I'm done. Enjoy!!!
> 
> Also for more info on how I'm portraying Pietro in this see end notes.

They called the team in for a meeting when they arrived back at the facility. Tony could tell something was off with the two of them, but she ignored his lingering gaze’s choosing to focus on the task at hand. If they were going to do this then the whole team needed to be on board. When they reached the common room everyone was waiting for them with questioning looks.

“Alright were all here.” Tony said sitting down. “What’s going on?”

They both looked at each other before Natasha calmly spoke.

“There has been expressed concern about my role as co-leader and it has been brought to our attention that it might not be what is best for the team at the moment.” They all looked at them curiously.

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked cautiously.

“I have been asked to distance myself from Steve. Regardless of the nature of our relationship people feel that it looks bad. Therefore their entire view of the team is bad.”

“What?” Tony breathed out looking the both of them up and down. “You’re joking.”

“I wish, but people-specifically congress and the UN-feel that I am not the best suited for this position.”

“All because you’re close with Steve?” Wanda asked.

“All because I’m sleeping with him.” Natasha clarified and the team actually looked relieved.

“Thank God I thought they’d never say it.” Rhodey said sitting back and the others nodded while Natasha tried not to rip out her hair.

“Regardless.” Steve said reigning them back in. “They have no confirmation, just speculation and we intend to keep it that way…for now at least. But they’re pressing and want answers.”

“They want me gone.” Natasha corrected. “Which is why we’re telling you guys now, that way when things really start sliding you won’t get caught in the current.”

“They are going to be watching us, so please we need you all to do your best to just not bring any more attention to us or the team. We’ll do our best to do the same, but for now we just need to go on like normal.”

“You mean like there’s not a bunch of angry politicians with pitch forks standing on our front lawn?” Tony clarified and Steve sighed.

“Yeah.”

“Look while that sounds great and all…” Sam started. “Why don’t you guys just come right out and say it?”

“Because doing so means Steve and every one of us could lose any and all standing we’ve managed to gain back after Sokovia.” Natasha told him.

“Yeah and what happens when your both exposed? Secrets-especially something like this-look way worse in the end than they might actually be. Maybe just coming right out and saying it is best.” Tony shook his head.

“I hate to say it, but Red’s right Sam. It could be detrimental. People don’t know enough about any of us beside me and Cap to get the right idea.”

“So then we make them know her.” Everyone turned to Sharon who’d been mostly silent the entire time.

“What are you thinking?” Rhodey asked.

“If this is all about politics than we have to think like politicians. Think about it. What do political candidates do when they want to make themselves look better to the public?”

“Lie.”

“Cheat.”

“Steal.”

Sharon shook her head.

“While all those things are true, they put themselves out there. Relate to voters. Make people see what they want them to. While I understand most of it is yes lying, the same concept still applies. We want them to see the Natasha Romanoff we do, then we make them.”

Natasha was a little taken aback by Sharon’s idea. While they got a long and she liked the woman she hadn’t expected that. Especially since she and Steve had gone out a few times. But that was a better plan, one which might actually work, if it only didn’t require Natasha to be open and willing to talk about herself.

“I don’t know if I’m comfortable with that.” She stated truthfully.

“Well it’s better than not trying at all.” Wanda said hesitantly, knowing full well how the spy liked her secrets, just that-secret.

Natasha shook her head.

“You’re assuming they’d even by any of it.”

“They will listen at least. You have more secrets than the president. You don’t have to give you whole life’s story away, just even letting people see more of you in a public setting is better than nothing.” Sharon simplified.

Natasha sighed. If this meant she didn’t have to distance herself or make matters worse by telling the world she was sleeping with Steve then maybe being more open would be worth it. _Maybe._

“How would we even go about doing this?” She asked sitting down.

“That wedding’s on Saturday. Talk with the other women in attendance, smile and just be a little more you. It’s a step in the right direction, too much too fast is never easily swallowed. Then maybe getting you and Steve both to do more charity galas and events. While you guys have done a lot in helping with Sokovia you both have been tied down by meetings. It’s a good start.”

It was easy enough to do and wouldn’t require much. Natasha was still hesitant though, Sharon was right, she did have more secrets than the president and those secrets were secret for a reason. One slip and she was done. She felt Steve’s hand squeeze hers lightly and she met his gaze, softly telling her it’d be ok. She took a deep breath nodding.

“Ok. Let’s give a try.”

* * *

Natasha felt Steve’s hold on her tighten as he kissed her neck gently rousing her from sleep. Natasha grunted burying her face in her pillow not wanting to wake up. Today was day one of Operation “Make the Public See” and she wasn’t looking forward to it at all. She would much rather stay in bed wrapped up in Steve’s arms pretending the outside world wasn’t trying to bring her down. But alas that wasn’t an option.

“I know, but it’ll be fine. Promise.” Steve murmured against her neck sending vibrations through her skin. She turned in his arms pressing herself as close as possible to his body.

“This is going to be hell.” Steve sighed holding her harder.

“I know, but it’s the best we’ve got. Come on as much as I would love to stay here with you all day we have to get up and get ready. Rhodey said he’d meet us there, but that still leaves us four others to wrangle.”

He made to get up and Natasha groaned and Steve chuckled giving her a soft kiss before pulling away.

Natasha eventually got up, getting dressed into a knee length navy off the shoulder dress that had a layer of fold over fabric at the top and a pair of strappy gold heels.* She left her hair down in soft curls with natural make up, only adding a hint of gold in her eyeshadow and a softer red on her lips. She grabbed her purse heading downstairs to check on everyone’s progress.

She knocked on Wanda’s door and popped her head in when she heard the girl tell her to enter. Wanda was putting the finishing touches in her hair that she’d elegantly put into a side braided bun, before slipping into a pair of nude heals to go with her red lace dress that had a nude slip underneath with a high halter neck.* It was young, but sophisticated fitting her nicely.

“How does this look?” Wanda asked smiling.

“You look beautiful, ready to go?” Wanda nodded grabbing her clutch and following Natasha out the door. Sam stepped out into the hall wearing a salmon colored suit with Pietro pouting in his silver one.

“Why must we wear monkey suits?” Natasha narrowed her eyes.

“Because this is a wedding. You wear monkey suits at weddings. But don’t wear your jacket till we get there so it doesn’t wrinkle and you can take it off for the reception. Where’s Vision?” Natasha asked and they pointed behind her as Vision came out of his room looking like a normal person.

“Uh…” Pietro said pointing to the strange man in the room.

“Is something wrong?” Vision  asked and they all looked a little wide eyed.

“How do you-how?” Vision smiled nodding.

“Yes, I learned that while the stone allows me to create illusions for others, it also allows me to make myself an illusion of sorts. Make me appear human as not to alarm those around me.” He answered simply.

“Huh. Ok then, well as long as you’re ready to go.” He nodded folding his kaki jacket over his arm and following them.

Steve was waiting for them by the car and he furrowed his brow when he saw Visions new look. She just shook her head shoeing them all into the SUV. It would be about a three hour drive to the wedding and while they would have stayed at Tony’s house, they’d had meetings till late last night and decided it would be best to just stay the night after the wedding.

They hit a little traffic on the way causing them to be delayed and Natasha was getting a little worried that they’d be late, but as always they somehow managed to get there on time. Steve pulled the car up to the line for the vale outside the huge Hamptons mansion. They got out of the SUV and Wanda grabbed the gift she’s nearly forgotten to grab off the counter. People stared of course as they went through security and through the mansion to the backyard gardens.

They found Rhodey who waved them over to where he’d saved them all seats and Natasha ushered the team in so they could take their seats. Others filled in around them and she relaxed a little knowing the hard part was over…well the hard part of getting everyone there on time and in one piece anyways. The real hard part was only just beginning.

Steve took her hand softly squeezing it before letting go giving her a soft reassuring smile. The ceremony started soon enough and she finally recognized who’s wedding they were attending. Sad, but she’s officially met too many people to be able to remember every single one. She heard a clicking sound and looked to her right past Steve to see Pietro flipping a lighter. Her eyes widened and she smacked Steve pointing at Pietro. He glared at the young man snapping his fingers for the lighter. Pietro handed him the lighter and Steve stuffed it in his suit jacket shaking his head.

Natasha took a deep breath sitting back again leaning slightly into Steve’s arm though it was short lived when she heard the dreaded spinning sound. Sure enough when she looked over she saw Pietro now had out his finger spinner, the same one she’d told him to leave at home. She looked over at him giving him a pointed look and he just spun it conveying that it was fine. Except the weight flew out nearly hitting the gentlemen sitting in front of him, but thankfully Wanda caught it before it could. Natasha glared reaching over and taking the spinner, and pulling out the colorful stir straws* she kept on hand for him to fidget with. The kid was like a living wind-up toy. He sighed taking the bag.

Natasha gave him a tight smile, sitting back again. The woman sitting to her left gave her a pointed look to which Natasha glared back just hard enough making the woman look away. Not two seconds later she heard something rip and saw the plastic straws flying everywhere. In his defense she probably should have grabbed the ones from her main purse that were already in an easy open Ziploc bag instead of the brand new unopen bag.

Pietro smiled sheepishly sinking back into his chair. Natasha took a deep breath folding her legs and focusing back on the wedding instead of the judgmental gazes of those around them.

_Well some much for not causing a scene._

* * *

After the ceremony ended and the straws had been retrieved they joined everyone at the reception. She could tell the four who had never done this before were bored out of their minds. Even Vision whom she previously thought couldn’t possibly become bored. Now that she thought about it, there were a lot of things she was unaware Vision could become. So far Steve was managing to charm everyone. Natasha on the other hand, not so much.

“So,” Jolene Braxton, Secretary of Treasuries wife started, drawing Natasha back. “How have things been going at the new facility? Well, I assume, since you two seem to be able to take a break for racing.”

Natasha had to bite her tongue from making a snide comment back.

“Very, it’s a bit of an adjustment for all, but things are coming along just as planned.” She lied, but the other woman didn’t need to know that.

Jolene hummed nodding and looked past Natasha to where she knew Steve was standing. She chanced a glance herself and saw him deny yet another woman’s proposal to dance. Just as he’d done with the last two. It amazed her sometimes how hard woman were actually trying. She had to ignore it though for the sake of keeping her sanity or at least what she had left of it. Jolene on the other hand along with Patricia Collins-Navy General’s trophy wife-who’d somewhere in the last thirty seconds stopped by.

“That’s the third one he’s let down.” Patricia said sadly then looked over to Natasha. “Is he seeing anyone?”

Jolene cleared her throat and Natasha laughed trying to get rid of the subject.

“I’ve been trying to set him up for the last two years and he’s gone out a few times, but that has nothing to do with him not accepting any girls offer. He’s just not one to dance. We had a mission at a gala about two years ago and I had to follow the target onto the dance floor. Practically had to drag him out there.”

Jolene seemed a little surprised by her openness and for a second Natasha thought maybe she’d shared too much, but then she hummed nodding.

“Tom was like that when we first met. Must be something with military men. Too uptight.” Patricia snorted agreeing and Natasha started breathing again.

Maybe this wouldn’t be _as_ hard as she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't picked up on Pietro's not child like antics, but major ADD/ADHD habits you will this chapter. I myself have ADHD, but not nearly as bad as it used to be. I got mine under control, but my "brother" the one I mentioned in that post on Tumblr, he doesn't. He's like a wind up toy and it can be both hysterical and annoying. 
> 
> While I would have liked MCU to have expanded more on Pietro they sadly did not. I for some reason see parallels between the two of them and so therefore a lot of Pietro's behavior mimics his. Same age, same thing with charming girls, the constant energy. When you grow up without parents or in bad situations you can see it. Wanda and Pietro were cut off from their parents at a young age making them grow up fast. So the way I'm interpreting this is how my brother took to finally having a safe loving environment for the first time in his entire life. Same age even when we told him he could live with us-well a year older, but still. He also has a sister who comes to visit and she's mature but handles it differently. I think you guys understand what I mean. So you'll see him cling more to Natasha as the mother figure. You'll see that theme used some to in my Something Green Sequel, just not as heavy since it's a different situation. And I'll explain it further when we get there.
> 
> All that said, the antics during this chapter are things my brother has done. Except the bag didn't explode, he just chewed on the straws and blew through them. And we weren't at a wedding, but in church. Sitting front row in the balcony and the weight was very close to falling over the low railing to the main floor below.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grrrr...  
> I had this all set to post and then hit the wrong button and closed the screen! *takes deep breath* ok, sorry for that. Also I apologize for my sucky updating and replies to comments this past week or so. Life's a shit fest I swear.
> 
> But more chapters!!!! Yay!!!! This is purely fluffy feels. the next few chapters will be fluffy feels and I'm so excited because once I finish this off I can focus on ...Wait What? and another story I thought off and my list is getting too long people! Ah!!!
> 
> But, for now, have this beautiful chapter and know that the next chapter is where dreams come true ;) HINT. BIG ONE.

Natasha sat in a lawn chair as she watched the waves lap against the shore, a fire burning in front of her and beer in her hand. She’d managed to get through one time of being a little open, and she just hoped she could get through the others. She heard someone approaching and turned her head to see Steve walking towards her sitting in the empty seat beside her with his own beer.

“You ok?” Steve asked her, and after a few moments she shrugged.

“I’ll let you know.” Steve sighed taking her hand.

“I’m sorry.” Her brow creased as she looked at him.

“For what?”

“For not being able to figure out a better way out of this.” Natasha shook her head.

“Steve, you’re not at fault here. I just…letting my secrets spill from SHIELD was one thing. I don’t know if I can do this, let people in just like that. Regardless I’ll never be what people want me to, not for you anyways. Not everyone’s like you. They can’t look past things and I just don’t know if shoving myself out there all to have it do nothing is worth it. I don’t know if…I don’t know if I can handle people I don’t even know seeing me when there are days I still wonder if I should have let any of you see me.”

She took a deep breath taking a sip of her beer.

“Nat, tell me what you want me to do and I’ll do it.” She looked over to him, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. She shook her head.

“There isn’t anything you can do Steve. I want to be with you, but-but I just don’t know if it’s worth all of this, all this pain, all the ridicule, all the hoops. I mean, we just jumped into something after what? Not even twelve hours after getting together? We can’t go out, not like normal people. I mean what if this goes nowhere, then what? We just went through hell only to find out it’s not gonna work.” She felt his grip loosen and saw the hurt in his eyes.

“I’m sorry. Your right, maybe we did rush things.” Natasha shook her head.

“No, Steve, I just…I can’t do anything like this without looking at the pros and cons. I want to think we can do it, but I can’t shut it off. I just don’t want you regretting everything in the end if things go bad.” Steve nodded.

“I know you don’t Nat. But here’s the thing, I’ve known you for four years now. Hell we practically live with each other. I guess I just thought…I don’t know. But I know I won’t regret this, because regardless they have no right to be dictating our lives. I know the risks Nat and I’m willing to go through a little pain if it means I won’t be looked down upon for loving someone who’s been more of a confidant, a friend, a support for me than anyone. If you want me to take you out all you had to do was say so. I haven’t asked because I just assumed you’d say no.”

She shook her head a small smile on her lips.

“No, I like our couch routine and movie nights. I can’t provide commentary in a movie theater, people get really pissed off.” Steve smiled, tugging her over to him, as he wrapped her up in his arms keeping her back pressed to his chest. He kissed her temple and she relaxed into him laying her head back against his shoulder.

“This.” Steve hummed and she turned her head up to look at him. “This right here is what I want you to do.” Steve smiled warmly, cupping her cheek.

“I think I can do that.” She smiled softly and he leaned down kissing her slowly.

* * *

Steve sat in his office a few days later still thinking about what Natasha had said when they were at Stark’s house after the wedding. About how they’d never be able to go out like normal people. She was right of course, but he still would have liked to take her out on a proper date. Call him old fashioned, but he still thought it’d be nice and she deserves a nice night out.

Don’t get him wrong he loved their movie nights, but still he wanted to do something they didn’t always do. He thought about what people did now when going out on a date, but still all he could think of was going out for dinner which was an automatic no. Same with movie theaters, though he did have to admit he much preferred watching them in the comfort of his room. Natasha always made it a habit to surround them in pillows and blankets and it was comfortable, it was them.

If only you he could figure out how to make it special, but not their normal routine. He thought for a little while longer then it hit him. He smiled to himself deciding that tonight would be perfect. He made a list of things he would need before grabbing his keys and heading into town.

* * *

Natasha was sitting in her office finishing up yet another stack of paperwork when her phone buzzed. She picked it up biting her lip when she saw it was from Steve. She unlocked her phone reading the message,

_I have a surprise for you, but you need to go upstairs and get changed then meet me in the garage._

_-Steve_

Natasha furrowed her brow wondering what on earth he was up to. _Only one way to find out_. She finished her reports filing them away before leaving her office. She went upstairs and found a simple off the shoulder black chiffon mini dress laying on her bed with a note that said “wear me” in Steve’s neat cursive. She quickly changed, slipping on a pair of nude flats before heading to the garage.

She walked into the garage and found Steve leaning against one of the trucks waiting for her. He smiled upon seeing her, pushing off the truck to meet her. He had this glint in his eye that told her she was in for an interesting evening.

“What are you up to?” She asked curiously, an eyebrow raised.

“Why don’t you hop in and I’ll show you.” He opened the passenger door for her and she slid inside, her gaze never leaving his. Steve closed her door walking around the front he got in the driver’s side and started the truck.

“Where are we going?” Natasha asked and he smirked.

“You’ll see.” He answered cryptically as he drove out of the garage and off base.

She watched him as they drove looking for any tells as to what he was doing, but he gave nothing away. They were headed in the direction of the more mountainous area, turning down an old dirt road that lead to even more secluded area. She looked around the area taking in the summers end as the wind blew lightly through the trees. They came to a stop at a clearing in the tree line.

“Here we are.” Steve said when he finished backing up the truck.

She looked around getting out of the truck. The clearing was beautiful and looked out over the lake. She’d never seen this before and figured Steve must have found it on one of his runs. She turned around to see him rolling the truck bed cover back and she breathed a laughed. He’d filled the bed with blankets and pillows to make a nest of sorts. He held up a picnic basket opening the tailgate.

“I know you said you’re happy with our movie nights on the couch, but I still thought you deserved a proper date. It’s not a five star restaurant, but no one ever said it had to be, so I thought maybe an unconventional picnic for an unconventional date would do.” She smiled feeling a light blush creeping up on her cheeks. She walked over to him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

“That sounds perfect.” He smiled warmly, helping her into the bed before hopping in himself.

He pulled a bottle of wine out of the basket handing it to her along with two glasses as he got their dinner out. He must have stopped by Vinnie’s because while he could cook, he couldn’t make cute mini strawberry cheesecakes in a jar, or her favorite orzo pasta salad that Vinnie’s wife made.

“Yeah, I may have had some help.” He admitted, slightly guilty and she chuckled taking a sandwich and one of the jars of orzo.

“Hey, you’re talking the girl who can heat up frozen dinners and that’s about it.” He laughed agreeing and she smacked his arm lightly.

They ate their dinner going back and forth between work and whatever came to their minds. Natasha couldn’t help feeling a little weird though about everything, still taking it all in.

“You really did this all for me?” She asked and Steve took her hand in his kissing it.

“Why?” He asked her and she shrugged.

“I just…I don’t think I’ve ever had anyone do something like this for me before. Go out of their way for me, just to take me on a date. Actually I’ve never had anyone do that.” She said almost a little sad.

“No one’s ever tried to make a date special for you ever?” Steve asked.

“No, I’ve never actually been on a date.” Natasha admitted, and Steve furrowed his brow.

“You’ve never-how?” She shrugged.

“It was always for work and never me per se, just one of my covers. Even when I worked for SHIELD, I never had time and while I thought about it a few times in the end it just never seemed sensible. Not for me anyways.” Steve’s heart clenched. She’d never had someone ask her out as her and what was worse is that it made sense.

“Well I am.” Steve said as if it was the most important thing in the world. Her lips quirked at the corners and she shook her head lightly.

“I don’t think I’ll ever stop wondering if you’re real.” He smiled capturing her lips for a slow, but purposeful kiss.

“That real enough for you?” Steve asked when they pulled away a little breathless.

“Hm, I don’t know, maybe.” Natasha responded, looking up at him from under her lashes. Steve smirked leaning down again.

Natasha threaded her fingers through his hair as he “proved” he was real. She hummed as his hand cradled the back of her neck lightly massaging her scalp as his other went to her thigh pulling her closer to him. He gently laid her back as he licked across the seam of her lips pulling her top lip between his teeth. She moaned as he pushed her tongue back deepening the kiss and she tugged on his belt pulling him so he was fully on top of her.

She wasn’t sure how long they’d kissed, but the tension was starting to get to her. She moaned pressing up against his bulge making sure he felt her heat. He was so hard already as he pressed back against her, his mouth leaving hers to trail wet kisses down her neck. She whimpered, unable to remember ever feeling like this, even the other night didn’t feel like this. The slow build of arousal between them both, the sweet caresses as they kissed, the simplicity of it all…

He kissed her lips once more before they finally broke apart, breathing deeply as their lungs filled with air and their hearts slowed. They laid on their sides facing each other, their faces flushed and lips swollen. Steve pulled her close, wrapping an arm around her waist as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

“We need to do that more often.” She hummed in agreement pressing herself closer to him…

_So this is what it likes to be in love._

* * *

Pinterest fuels my ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are like Pixy Dust they make me fly!  
> *WINK WINK*  
> And look for a possible extra update today. If not today tomorrow.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a child really. But I just, couldn't help myself you know? You can see the end notes for further explanation.
> 
> KEEP AN EYE OUT FOR MULTIPLE UPDATES, I'm on a roll right now.

Natasha was sitting in her office finishing up the paperwork from the Gator incident when there was a knock on her door. She looked up to see Tony and frowned.

“No.” Tony groaned.

“Why do you always say that when you see me?” She put her tablet down crossing her arms.

“I don’t always say no when I see you, only when you seek me out.” Tony rolled his eyes coming in and sitting down.

“Just hear me out. I know you guys have a lot on your plate-”

“Don’t say it-” Natasha warned, already knowing where this was going.

“But I promised Disney we’d send actual Avengers to the opening of the new attraction in Orlando and I completely forget until we went to Miami.” She glared at him.

“What the hell are you talking about Stark?” He smiled like a guilty child.

“Well before Ultron happened Disney asked if they could make an Avengers attraction and I said yes, because it’d be awesome! But then Ultron happened and they were hesitant, but since kids still seem to love us and it was almost complete they decided to finish it. But it only just finished last week, and I need you and Steve to go down there for the opening. I will come down myself, but I can’t until the day of and will only be able to stay for most of the day.”

“Seriously? Why?” Natasha asked, glaring daggers at the genius.

“Why you or why did they still make the attraction?” Tony asked looking for clarification.

“Both.” Tony shrugged.

“Because while we screwed up royally, it was really me who screwed up royally. They still love everyone else. Besides a portion of the proceeds on opening day are going to the Sokovia Relief Foundation so there’s a plus. Which is why…”

“You want Wanda and Pietro there to represent their nation.” Tony nodded.

“Please? Its four days and only one you have to be dressed up the rest you can have some fun and relax. I even reserved my villa for you guys to stay in.” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

“You have a villa at Disney World?” He frowned.

“What? I can’t have one nice thing from my childhood that wasn’t terrible?” She rolled her eyes half-heartedly. “Soo…”

“Let me talk to Steve. I still don’t know if us having an attraction in Disney World is a good idea.” Tony held up his hands.

“They called me! All I did was give some advice and pointers they did the rest. This is in no way an Avengers project so they can’t say squat. As far as repercussions go, who knows? The publics in better stances since we started the facility and with you guys there maybe they’ll relax a little.”

“I’ll let you know.” Natasha said, having heard enough.

“Thank you, that’s all I ask.” Tony said getting up and leaving her office.

* * *

She found Steve in the gym as he was working on his Parkour with a Sam who looked about ready to keel over. Sam saw her and nearly collapsed from relief. He got Steve’s attention, pointing over to her and she waved holding up a file. Steve smiled walking over to her while Sam made a B-line for the nearest exit. She tried to hold back her chuckle when Steve turned to find Sam gone.

“Is it really that bad to work out with me?” He asked her.

“No, but not everyone can go at your pace.” She said leaning against the door. He hummed taking the file and laughed at its contents.

“Uh, what the hell is this?”

“Stark’s latest ‘sorry I forgot to mention’.” She explained as Steve flipped through the information about the attraction.

“I remember him saying something back before Ultron, but I would have figured they’d stopped construction.” She nodded.

“They did, but started it back up and it’s now ready for opening day. He wants the two of us and the Children of the Corn  to go down for a few days as representatives.” Steve sighed.

“I don’t know Nat, is that really a good idea? I mean before the whole Ultron mess sure, but now?” She shrugged.

“It was Disney’s idea, and according to Tony all he did was put input into design. They spent a pretty penny making it so they’re not going to just trash it. Besides a portion of the proceeds made that day are going to the Sokovia Relief effort so…” Steve nodded, but still seemed unsure and so was she.

“Yeah, but I mean do we even have four days to do this?” She shrugged.

“If we leave here early Thursday morning yes, but that means we’ll have to do all our previously scheduled meetings on top of the next three days.” Steve grimaced.

“Alright let’s see what we can do about the meetings first, then worry about this after that.”

“Mr. Stark has already requested that I rearrange your schedules and you are now free to attend the opening day in Orlando.” FRIDAY informed them, making Natasha scowl.

“Well looks like were going back to Florida.” Steve said handing Natasha back the file. “Besides if we’re lucky we’ll lose a Corn Baby and they can live in the park.”

“That’s mean.” Natasha laughed.

“Hey, don’t act like you weren’t thinking it too!” Steve defended as they walked out of the gym.

“I would never think that.” Natasha said faking insult.

“Sure you wouldn’t.” Steve shot back. “So how are we supposed to do this anyways?”

“I have no idea. All I know is were supposed to dress up in our uniforms for the day of, bring non-lethal weapons, and the park employees will do the rest.” Steve nodded.

“Ok, what about the others?”

“They just get to run around the parks for four days and have fun.” Steve frowned.

“Seriously?” Natasha shrugged.

“We will get at least two and half days to do the same though and I’ve never been though it seems rather childish.”

“I think that’s the point.” Natasha hummed.

“Yeah well, either way I think it might do the team some good to get a break. Maybe less things will go up in flames then.” Steve nodded in agreement.

“They have been working hard, and we can use this as a way for them to get used to people and press.”

“Agreed, but let’s not tell them.” Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Why wouldn’t we tell them?”

“Because sometimes you need a good surprise in life…that and I love watching them squirm to try and figure out what’s going on.” Steve chuckled shaking his head.

“Well this ought to be interesting.”

* * *

The days passed in no time at all as they were swamped trying to get everything done in time. They both decided to ask Sharon if she wanted to come, but she politely declined stating she’d been wanting to go to DC for a few days to visit with Peggy and her mom. She did tell them to take pictures and eat a Mickey waffle for her. Apperently she’d also attended a few Stark Family vacations growing up as well. Natasha was starting to notice a pattern between Tony and his father the more she learned about the man.

Just as she sat down at the table for breakfast her phone buzzed with the details and check in time for tomorrow morning along with who they were to meet with concerning opening day. She set her phone down and smirked knowingly at Steve.

“We all set?” Steve asked her catching on to her smirk.

“Yup.” The rest of the team looked at each other nervously. Waiting for the inevitable ball to drop for something they’d done. They didn’t know what, but they knew.

“Alright what’s our fate, just make it quick.” Sam piped up.

“After breakfast we want you all to go pack-” Natasha didn’t get to finish before panic issued.

“Please don’t kick us out!”

“We promise we’ll behave!”

“We’re all really sorry.”

Natasha looked over at Steve who just whistled lowly.

“As I was saying…go pack because tomorrow were all going on vacation-well you are, me and Steve have business we have to attend to.” They all stared back in disbelief and shock.

“Wait…Seriously?” Sam was starting to get excited.

“Yes seriously. You’ve been working kinda hard-”

“Kinda?” Pietro raised an eyebrow as Steve glared.

“So while we do what we have to for work you guys get to have a break.” Everyone’s faces lit up at the thought of a vacation.

“What is a vacation?” Vison asked.

“It’s time off from work or your life. You can stay home or do what most everyone chooses and go away. It’s just time to relax and unwind.” Wanda explained, a gleam of happiness in her eyes.

“This vacation does indeed sound like a very good idea.” Well they all seemed to be in for it.

“So where are we going?” Rhodey asked rubbing his hands together.

“It’s a surprise.” Steve said with a coy smirk and everyone’s faces fell slightly.

“You’re seriously not telling us?” Sam gave them a condescending look.

“Nope. But pack for warm weather. We leave tomorrow morning from Starks privet air strip at seven.” The light came back to their eyes as everyone quickly got up taking their dishes and hurried to go do their “chores” for the day.

“Oh this is going to be good.” Natasha laughed as she sat back with her mug of coffee in her hands.

* * *

They were all set to leave in the morning and Natasha was just about done packing. She just needed to collect her stealth suit and training weapons in the morning from the armory as well as Steve’s. She made her way downstairs and saw Wanda’s door open.

She peeked her head in to see the girl picking through her closet, never leaving her bed. Natasha had to admit, she’d gotten good with her powers, but this was unfair. She knocked on the door to let Wanda know she was there. The girl looked over and nodded for her to come in.

“How’s the packing coming?” Wanda frowned as she put another dress back in her closet.

“It would make it so much easier if I knew where we were going.” She singsonged. Natasha chuckled as she sat down next to the girl.

“You haven’t read our minds yet.” She asked jokingly and Wanda did her best to not smile.

“No, believe it or not I do like surprises myself, but I’ve never been on a vacation and this is frustrating me.” She sighed and gave up sifting through her closet to give Natasha her full attention.

“You’re not doing too badly,” Natasha commented as she looked through what Wanda had already packed. “You may want comfortable shoes though, we’ll be doing a lot of walking.”

“So…no beach?” Natasha smiled at the girl, getting up to sift through her closet.

“Oh no, there’s a beach. But we won’t have time to go to it, but there is a pool.” Natasha threw a sun dress over to the girl along with a few loose tank tops. “Find some shorts to go with those.”

“So dresses and skirts aren’t the best to pack?” Wanda was trying really hard to decipher where they were going.

“Half and half. Here,” Natasha pulled out a nicer shirt and skirt for her. “We’ll do a nice dinner.”

“So where are we staying?” Natasha opened her mouth, but caught herself.

“One of Tony’s Villa’s. He has some sort of privet timeshare. You guys will like it I promise.” Natasha gave her a soft smile before finishing folding the shirt she had in hand.

“So you and Steve will be there for the Avengers, but you two will be joining the rest of us right?” Natasha nodded

“Yes, but one of the days you guys will be on your own for most of it. Enough twenty questions, get some sleep. It won’t be a long flight, but wear something comfortable. We can change when we get there.” Wanda smiled letting some of her excitement slip through.

“Will do. Goodnight Natasha.”

Natasha made the rounds making sure everyone would be ready for tomorrow. She had to admit, she was getting a little excited herself. None of them except Sam and Rhodey had been, but she was also nervous about the image factor. This was so far out of her comfort zone, but it could be worse. She slipped into Steve’s room to see how packing was coming along and of course because he was Steve he was all packed and ready to go, room spotless whereas hers and the rest of the teams had clothes thrown everywhere.

“Hey.” He said as he finished zipping up his suit case.

“You got everything?” He turned to her and smiled.

“Yeah you?” she nodded. “Everybody good?”

He seemed a little hesitant as she walked up wrapping her arms around his waist, pressing her body against his.

“Anxious. Though they shouldn’t be, since it’s like a vacation for them.” He hummed, pressing a small kiss to her lips.

“We’ll get some time to.” She sighed.

“I know, but…there’s people and I just don’t know.” He tucked a loose strand from her braid behind her ear.

“It’ll be fine. I promise.” He said reassuring her. “Come on, let’s get some sleep.”

She yawned slipping into bed beside him and turning out the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My high school Spanish teacher called us all Children of the Corn, still does. *Shakes head*
> 
> So? Thoughts? I don't know why I picture Tony being a Disney fanatic, but I feel like Howard would be into making all those attractions and stuff.  
> This was actually an entirely separate fic that was created by this one, but I didn't feel like I could make it a full fic because of reasons. But I really wanted them to go to Disney. And I got the idea to from seeing that hatch on Marvels feed. I wish they'd make it in Disney World not Land. I'm an east coaster, so for me I go to Disney world, though it's expensive regardless. 
> 
> So this is just a shortened condensed version of that with all the fun!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's been two weeks. Sorry. I planned on updating last week and it didn't happen and the week before I did to, but uh shit happened and I had a bit of a health scare. It's all good, but needless to day my mood kinda took a depressive turn and I had no interest in writing and yeah...well it's all good now I still gotta go back to get it checked, but it's nothing and I'm sorry I let it interfere with my writing, but as soon as I started again it helped so yay! But if this feels rushed I'm sorry, I'm trying to get it moving, but...yeah. 
> 
> So...this happened. Yeah and it's really long and will continue into the next chapter I swear there is a reason behind this, it has a place in the plot, you will understand it, though we reached a point of understanding faster than I thought I wanted Steve and Nat to, but it fit and I need to not keep dragging this out. 
> 
> So Disney! Yeah aka well I actually was there last year with my class for our senior trip. I went to a small privet school so it was twelve of us. But some of the crazy you'll see stemmed from that. You can see end notes for that.
> 
> DISCLAIMER ADD ON: SO like I quoted Princess Diaries and TWS and I also give my idea of what the Avengers Experience-as I'm calling it-would be like. Disney if this is what you have in mind for the ride don't sue me please. I have no idea what you guys got cooking ok I swear.
> 
> Ok enjoy! I swear it's happier than my mood.

Natasha was snuggled into Steve’s side fast asleep when a gush of wind burst into the room grabbing Steve’s suit case and running back out. Natasha flopped back down on the bed as Steve groaned cover his head with a pillow.

“The alarm hasn’t even gone off yet.” Sam and Rhodey walked in fully dressed and ready to go, just as the alarm Natasha set went off.

“It has now. Come on, get up! We’ll be packing the car.” Steve looked over at her and all she could do was shake her head.

Half an hour later they both came down the stairs to see Pietro literally vibrating with excitement, and Sam pacing. Vision even seemed to be radiating excitement. They all jumped up when they saw Natasha and Steve enter, heading for the door.

“Took you two long enough.” Sam grumbled as he grabbed the last of the bags and headed for the elevator.

“You guys are such kids.” Natasha chided jokingly.

The all practically ran to the car, with Natasha and Steve purposely lagging behind.

“I think their excited.” Steve said putting an arm around her shoulders.

“You think? I don’t know.” She said sarcastically smiling slightly at the inpatients they were causing the group.

“Could you two walk any slower?” Pietro shouted from the back seat of the SUV.

They both looked at each other slowing down their stride even more. The group groaned rolling their eyes. When Natasha and Steve finally got into the car and Natasha did a quick once over to insure they had everything and that the base security knew they’d be out.

They got to Tony’s private air strip boarding his jet and taking off. The entire time the team was trying to figure out where they were going while she and Steve went over the details about opening day with each other. Over all, the plans seemed simple and wouldn’t require much other than photo ops for the kids attending.

Two and half hours later they landed in Orlando and upon exciting the plane they were met by Happy who would take them to their final destination. Pietro went right up to him and tried to get the driver to tell them where they were, but he was sworn to secrecy. To make matters worse the car had tinted windows and bullet proof glass preventing them from seeing beyond.

It was only about a half hour ride to the park, so she and Steve just sat back while the others stared them down. Natasha was pretty sure Wanda was close to using her powers and while the thought unnerved her, she honestly couldn’t blame her. Happy called back to tell them they had arrived and the five new Avengers barely waited for the car to come to a stop before bolting out the door. They were honestly like kids in a candy store.

When everyone excited they all looked around, a mix of emotions playing across their faces. Rhodey and Sam started laughing while Wanda, Pietro and Vision were a little confused. Steve on the other hand looked like a deer caught in headlights. They had seen pictures online, but this was one place pictures really couldn’t do justice.

“Where are we?” Rhodey and Sam balked at Pietro then seemed to realize that the twins had probably never been introduced to the magic that is Disney.

“It’s Walt Disney World. They took us to Walt Disney World.” The twin’s eyes seemed to light up as they all looked back at Steve and Natasha who were both trying to hide their huge grins.

“Seriously?” Sam asked, though not in a bad way.

“Technically Tony, brought us here because their opening up an Avengers attraction and asked that some of us attend.” Natasha told them before anyone could protest and Rhodey just laughed.

“Yeah that doesn’t surprise me. Howard helped finance some of Disney’s projects so Tony pretty much spent every summer here, hell so did I. Except I haven’t been back since college.” He looked around whistling.

“My mom and dad stuffed me, my two sisters and my best friend in a car with no air conditioning and drove down here when I was like ten. Best vacation I’ve ever been on.”

“I am still confused on who and Where Walt Disney is?” Sam patted Vision on the back reassuringly.

“Short version is it’s a giant people trap set up by a mouse.” Wanda rolled her eyes playfully.

“Just take in your surroundings and you’ll pick it up.” Pietro said.

“Alright come on let’s go check in. Nat and I have to meet with the events coordinator later so we want to get settled.”

A bell hop came out to collect their luggage and seemed to freeze as he realized whose luggage he was collecting, but quickly collected himself as he helped Happy unload the trunk. A woman in her mid-forties came outside to greet them.

“Captain Rogers, Ms. Romanoff it is honor to meet you and your team. My name is Clair Jennings I’m the Lead on the Avengers Experience here and may I be the first to welcome you all to Walt Disney World.”

Steve and Natasha shook hands with the women as the others tried to rein in their awe at the massive hotel. They walked inside as Clair explained everything about the hotel and park as she helped get them checked into Stark’s villa. While they were getting the run down the others looked around the hotel still in awe of the sheer size.

“Alright, Mr. Stark’s Villa is all set up. You will have full access to the amities offered here at the resort which includes our restaurants, shops, outdoor activities, and of course our luxury spa to name a few. Mr. Stark has set up a tab for you all as well and asked me to inform you that he has left something for you in the Villa. If you’ll follow Lisa she will take you there. And please if you need anything, have any questions feel free to ask me or any of our cast members here and we’ll be happy to assist you.” Clair gave them a warm smile before leaving them with Lisa.

“Welcome, I’m Lisa. I am your designated staff personnel for the duration of your stay here at the resort as well as the parks, if you’ll follow me I will take you to your villa.”

Steve whistled pulling the rest of the team from their shocked state of minds. As they followed Lisa she pointed out the different areas of the resort and its amenities. The resort was absolutely gorgeous, but Natasha knew they wouldn’t have a lot of time to explore and quite frankly she just wanted to get to the room.

“Alright here we are.” Lisa handed Steve the card keys and a slip of paper. “If you need anything feel free to ask. Anything.” Natasha raised an eyebrow at the woman’s open flirtation with Steve. Steve to his credit just gave her a tight lip smile and a nod.

“Is there any place you can go without someone flirting with you?” Steve ears tinted pink as he shoving the paper at Sam. Natasha had to admit he was getting better at handling situations like that. She on the other hand, wanted to choke the woman.

“Can we go inside already?” Rhodey asked taking one of the card keys from the soldier.

The villa was definitely something Tony would have. It was huge with a full kitchen, living room twelve person dining table, media room and three bedrooms. The master suite had a king sized bed while the other two had two queens and a pull out bed in the living room, also a queen.

The twins, Sam, and Rhodes all looked at each other before bolting for a room. The twins decided to share a room, as did Sam and Rhodes. Vision of course didn’t sleep so he chose the couch while Steve and Natasha shared the master.

“Hey, you ok? You’ve been pretty quiet.” Steve asked once they’d entered their room. Natasha sighed setting her things on the bed.

“I’m fine. Just still a little unsure. Is it me or is everyone here overly cheery?” Steve chuckled coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“I think they’re paid to be cheery.” He said against her neck and she hummed.

“Yeah well…” Steve could tell there was still something else on her mind. He turned her around to face her.

“What else is bugging you?” Natasha shrugged.

“Not sure I should really be here is all.” Steve’s brow furrowed.

“Why? Nat look I promise the press-” Natasha shook her head stopping him.

“No it’s not that…well it is, but I don’t know. I just…it’s weird. This whole thing is just weird.” It was. Them doing all of this, the publicity, the “vacation” that Tony was weirdly promoting, oh and the fact that this was all just to get people to like her.

“I know, Nat, its weirding me out to, but this is small-ish.” Steve said trying to reassure her. “Look its only one day. Let’s all go get something to eat, we’ll meet up with Clair for the run down and tour then go explore for a little while before tomorrow.”

“Ok, but let me get changed first, it’s really hot outside.” Steve nodded giving her a quick kiss before doing the same.

She threw put on a simple white t-shirt and a pair of old jean shorts with a pair of white slip on bobos, tying her hair back into a pony tail. Steve changed into a pair of kaki cargo shorts and a dark blue t-shirt with the Vans she’d also made him buy.

They walked out to the main area and found three boxes sitting on the kitchen counter. They must be the boxes that Clair had mentioned. Steve picked up the envelope that was secured to the smallest of the boxes and read it.

_Capsicle and Red,_

_I guess I can’t really hide my affinity for this place and I know Rhodey sure as hell won’t. That said I want you guys to enjoy every second of your time there, even though you have to work a little. Some of my favorite memories were made here and I want you guys to have the opportunity to make some of your own. So I have taken the liberty of paying for everything. Ask Lisa and she’ll get you anything you need. If there’s something any of you want to do, she’s your girl. I have also left you guys a little something, it was a bit of tradition in my family for these trips that I think you guys will enjoy to. Hope you guys have fun._

_Tony_

She had to admit, the man could be a bit of an ass at times, but he was one of the most sentimental people she knew. He just didn’t show this side of himself too often, but when he did…

“Well let’s see what we’ve got.” She opened the first box to see a set of seven wrist bands, one for each of them, depicting their symbols.

“How does he always manage to pull stuff off like this with such a time limit?” Steve mused out loud as he examined his band.

Natasha shrugged and opened the next box to find personalized t-shirts in the Avengers signature blue that read “Avengers Family 2015 ” on the front. She turned them over and rolled her eyes when she saw what they said on the back: _If lost please return to Natasha._ She found hers and sure enough on the back it read _I am Natasha._ She would have to hide those.

The third and final box contained seven lanyards with a pin that was specifically designed for them. Inside was another note from Tony: 

_One last tidbit. Rhodey will know what to do with these, but for those who don’t, you collect pins. Disney has these special pins you can collect all over the parks, in the shops, after rides, etc. it was always a neat way to map out what we did and where we went. But like I said Rhodey can explain it further._

_Tony_

“Neat.” Steve picked them all up examining them.

“He does realize this isn’t really a vacation right?” Natasha mused.

“It’s Tony so I honestly can’t tell you.” Steve joked, but sobered when he saw she was still fairly tense. “Nat please just relax, it’ll be fine.”

“You keep saying that, but what have I told you about making promises you can’t keep?” Steve sighed.

“It’s not a promise, it’s a guarantee and it may not seem like that now, but it will be eventually. Besides after tomorrow we actually kind of can have a small vacation.”

“We had one not two weeks ago.” Steve laughed.

“We had business meetings in-between and it was solely so we didn’t have to bail Tony out of jail. That doesn’t count.” Natasha rolled her eyes halfheartedly as everyone flowed into the kitchen arguing about something already. But when she heard Pietro laughing she relaxed. Whatever it was couldn’t be that bad.

“No. I refuse to be seen anywhere near you with that thing.” Rhodey said as he came into view with Sam. Natasha looked over at Sam to see him fastening- _oh god no!_

“Where did you even find one of those?” She asked staring wide eyed at the galaxy pattered fanny  pack tightly secured to his hips. Sam made a show of it by gesturing with his hands proudly.

“Isn’t it great!?” She looked over at Steve and nodded towards Sam silently telling him “he’s your friend, fix it!” Steve just stared with a resigned look on his face.

“Ok, I know my style sense is dated, but even I know...” Steve couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped his lips as he tried letting his friend down gently. He looked ridicules, but it was Sam and if anyone could pull it off it was him.

“Please tell me you’re not wearing that _thing_ for the duration of this trip?” Natasha asked grimly unable to stop staring at the monstrosity.

“Yes ma’am!” Sam responded grinning ear to ear. This had to be some form of cruel payback for something they must have done. If anything there goes any dignity-or girls-Sam had left.

“I have no words.” Natasha said as she turned around picking up the lanyards. “Let’s just go get something to eat. Also Tony left us these for everyone.”

She handed everyone their bands and lanyards, deciding to hide the t-shirts for later. That’s when she noticed Vision hadn’t come out yet.

“Where’s Vis?” Rhodey looked back and seemed to remember something.

“Oh! He’s changing. Hey Vis! We’re about to leave!” Just when she thought it couldn’t get any worse, Vision came walking out in his ‘human form’ wearing cargo shorts and one of those awful Hawaiian t-shirts with the floral print.

“He has one for every day were here doesn’t he?” Natasha asked grimly, looking directly at Sam already knowing the answer.

“Yup!”

_Dear God this was going to be a long trip._

* * *

They sat down at the hotel restaurant ordering breakfast as they went over the schedule with everyone.

“Wait why would they even want to make and Avengers attraction?” Sam asked.

“Money? Who knows, but Nat and I have to make an appearance and Tony will also be flying in for the day. As for you guys, you get to do whatever the hell you want for the next four days.”

“Language.” Steve resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“But you will be joining us after right?” Wanda asked.

“Should be yes, but don’t feel like you need to be around us twenty-four-seven.” Natasha added.

“Works for me.” Rhodey said sitting back, sipping his coffee.

Natasha and Steve finished their meal before leaving the team to their own devises. They found Clair waiting for them at the front desk, still as chipper as ever. The attraction was in Epcot so they took the underground tunnels and a golf cart to the park as to avoid bringing attention to themselves. It was weird getting a glimpse of the underground, seeing the characters moving through the halls to work.

“How many secret passageways are there?” Steve asked jokingly and Clair laughed.

“I’ve never actually counted, but with every new attraction another one pops up. This is just so we don’t confuse the kids and it’s also faster. Here we are.” Clair stopped the cart and unlocked the door so they could enter into the attraction.

They were in the front and Natasha looked around as the lights turned on. It reminded her of the Tower and base telling her Tony definitely had more input than he let in. They walked through seeing the profiles of each Avenger along the way, it was weird. She stopped in front of hers a little surprised. She knew she shouldn’t be, but she still half expected not to see anything of hers.

“So how does this work exactly?” Steve asked drawing her back to the present. Clair smiled.

“How about you follow me and you can find out.” They followed Clair towards the front and it struck her just how similar it was to the facility. They reached what looked like the briefing room and Clair started.

“So this is an interactive virtual reality ride/game. Mr. Stark was able to tell us that you two were both the leaders and about the new Avengers so we took that into consideration and decided to make that into this.” Clair waved around at the attraction. “Guest start out as recruits for the Avengers Initiative, they get the introduction from the both of you that you sent in-”

“Uh we didn’t send anything in.” Natasha said looking at Steve who was just as confused. Clair’s brow furrowed.

“Ok, well we received a recording from Mr. Stark.” Natasha sighed as it occurred to her who they were talking about.

“He must have used the one we made for the actual recruits. I was wondering why he kept making us re-due it until we didn’t appear overly threatening.” Natasha grumbled. Clair didn’t seem to know what to say or how to react so she kept taking them through the attraction.

Tony had apparently also used his skills to forge more footage of them for the attraction. It starts out with her and Steve leave the recruits alone to go out on assignment when HYDRA comes into play causing trouble. Tony decides to ask the recruits to be his back up and they go on a crazy adventure to bring down the base, arriving back just in time for herself and Steve to get back from their own mission.

The attraction all together was very real. It was actually pretty cool, even gave her a few ideas to add to training. But she still hadn’t expected to be as involved per se as she was.

“Wow that was…” Steve said, at a loss of words.

“I’ll take that as a good sign.” Clair said with a light laugh. “We are very confident that with this attraction people might be able to feel more involved than before.” Natasha nodded in agreement still unsure.

“When did Mr. Stark tell you about this all? About us being the new leaders?” Natasha asked Clair. She couldn’t help it, the question had been buggering her since the beginning.

“Oh well he told us about the project idea back before Christmas last year and about you two taking over after Ultron when we called to inform him we were still planning on going through with the project.” Natasha nodded a little more at ease knowing Tony didn’t make this so their plan would work.

Clair went over everything for tomorrow before showing them out and asking them to join her and the executives for dinner after the opening tomorrow evening to which they accepted. She took them back out through one of the side exits into the park before leaving them. She and Steve followed her instructions to get back out to the main park.

“You ok?” Steve asked her when they were outside.

“I wish you’d stop asking me that.” Natasha responded annoyed by the consistency of the question. Steve held up his hands in defense.

“Sorry, you just…ugh ok no I’m not sorry Nat, please talk to me.” He asked pulling her back so she’d stop walking and Natasha huffed.

“What the hell was Tony thinking?” Natasha asked him, and Steve stood with his hands on his hips trying to act like he had no idea what she was talking about and she frowned.

“That didn’t work the first time and isn’t now.” Steve sighed relaxing.

“I don’t know. He should have told us he was using the footage, but I don’t see why you’re so upset.” Natasha just shook her head.

“Because I’m so involved! This is not what I consider to be ‘taking it a little at a time’. I agreed to do more charity events and things like that, _not_ this! If anything this will only make things worse.” Natasha ranted already seeing the disappointment and anger and-and now Steve’s lips were on hers. Her brain finally kicked back into gear as she pushed him back gently.

“Steve what the hell?” Natasha grumbled making Steve frowned holding her at arm’s length.

“Well you were tail spinning and that seems to be the only way to get you to _stop talking._ ” Steve said, and shrugged away from him.

“No. God what have we even gotten ourselves into? First you want to lie and ignore them, then we agree to do this, but this isn’t going to work if you kiss me smack dab in the middle of Disney World with people and camera’s everywhere!”

Natasha paced back and forth trying to figure out damage this would cause as Steve just watched her. It amazed him how someone so level headed in the battle field could become so insecure and doubtful in less than a second. He was going to have to have a talk with Tony about giving fair warning when he saw him tomorrow.

“Nat, I only agreed to this because you wanted to try it. I told you last week I will do whatever you want me to, and you said _this_. I’m here, I’m not going anywhere, but Nat you have to trust that I know when it’s appropriate or not. Look around. _No one_ is watching. They’re all too focused on their kids and families to care about two random strangers. Not to mention no one’s gonna suspect that Captain America and the Black Widow are vacationing in Disney. After tomorrow though they will and right now I just want to take advantage of no one knowing.”

Natasha stopped looking out to the park to see that he was right, no one was watching them. She didn’t know why this place made her uneasy, it always had and the added stress wasn’t helping. When she didn’t respond he walked up till he was in front of her cupping her face.

“Nat…no one can make you feel inferior without your consent.” 

Natasha looked up at him meeting his gaze and letting his blue eyes bore the meaning of his words into her.

“I’m not.” Natasha defended and Steve raised an eyebrow.

“Really? Because before any of this happened you sure had no problem with how close we were or who noticed.” Steve pointed out, making her a little mad.

“I don’t care!” Natasha bit back.

“Then why the hell are you trying to prove something to everyone by doing things you don’t want to?” Steve asked her. She opened her mouth to argue, but realized she couldn’t. Steve raised an eyebrow waiting for her to answer. “Why Nat? Why are we trying to make the public see you if you don’t feel like you have something to prove?”

“Because they need to see to know that…that I’m…that I’m not going to hurt you.” Natasha replied sullen. Steve sighed, leading her over to a bench and sitting down.

“Nat the only people you are hurting is yourself. The only people hurting me are the government and actually they’re pissing me off more than anything right now.” Natasha narrowed her eyes at him.

“You know that kind of makes you a hypocrite right?” Steve shrugged.

“Never said I wasn’t.” Natasha sighed leaning her elbows on her knees.

“Why do you chose now to say this to me?” Steve shrugged.

“I don’t know. Maybe because I only just realized it myself. Watching everyone around here, going through that attraction…You know they have us labeled as best friend’s right?” Natasha turned her head to look at him.

“No, where did it say that?” Natasha asked in disbelief.

“Under my bio I assume it was under yours as well.” Natasha let out a breathy laugh.

“Still doesn’t change the fact that people want us to change.” She added a few moments later.

“No it doesn’t. But they have no right to make us feel like we have to stick to a standard. Walk on egg shells or change ourselves in order to fit into the mold. Don’t get me wrong I know Sharon was trying to help and it was a good idea, but there are other ways Nat.”

“I think it might be a little late to take it back though.” Steve nodded.

“Yeah, maybe, but that doesn’t me we have to hid under a rock. I just suggested keeping us a secret because I knew you’d want that, but maybe Sam was right, maybe we could just go back to the way we were before. Well not fully, but when we didn’t care who saw us and how close we are. Nat, you know the only attention we are getting is the attention were garnering for ourselves. The press have no interest or even an inkling of how close we are.”

Natasha thought his words over carefully, all of them. Maybe that’s what they wanted all along, to get into her head and make her feel like she couldn’t be what he wanted, what he _needed._ And it worked. She was bringing the attention to herself.

“I feel so stupid.” Natasha said defeated. Steve laughed lightly.

“You’re not stupid.”

“How long have you been trying to get me to realize this?” Steve sighed.

“Would you believe me if I said I just came up with the realization myself earlier when Lisa was hitting on me?” Natasha frowned. “She wouldn’t have if she had the slightest idea we were together. You can be pretty scary when you want to be and before all this no one even came near me with you around.”

She thought about that. All the woman she had to shove him towards to talk to. All those times he never was hit on.

“Ok I can only take so much in one day.” Natasha said shaking her head. Steve smiled rubbing her back.

“So can you stop trying to prove yourself and have some fun?” Steve asked grinning slightly and she took a deep breath nodding.

“Ok.” Steve stood up taking her with him and as they started walking Natasha wondered more about what he’d told her.

“Hey where’d you get that advice?” She asked watching his reaction.

“My ma told me one day when I was young and just came home from being beaten to a pulp. I felt like I was no good and well…I wasn’t in a good place. She told me that as long as I kept letting their words come before the proof I had seen with my own eyes, then I would never feel like anything more than the invalid immigrant. I learned two things that day, one, I had more power than I thought and two, those other boys were only trying to get to me because they wanted the power I had over myself. It was the last time I let anyone have that much power over me.”

“The more I hear you talk about your mom the more I understand you.” Natasha said, hugging his arm as she laced their fingers together, but one thing did stick out to her. “Wait…I thought your parents were immigrants not you.”

“Huh?” Steve asked raising an eyebrow like he had no idea what she was talking about.

“You said they called you and invalid immigrant. That would imply that you moved here weren’t born here.” Natasha said a sly smile on her face and Steve nodded slowly.

“Yes, it would…hey look the team.” Steve said letting go of her hand and going over towards the team before she could question him more.

“This conversation isn’t over Rogers!”

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, their at the Grand Floridian BTW. It's in Magic Kingdom.  
> And that fanny pack was totally inspired by the pick above of Anthony Mackie on a set I think idk I found it on Pinterest via Instagram so..., but the original idea also came from one of my friends who the week before our trip comes into homeroom stating she found the best fanny back to wear on the trip. We spent all week trying to get her not to wear it. She won and eventually won us over too. She went up to everyone who she saw with fanny packs high fiving them. I had no words. She also says "yes ma'am" all the time. She's adorable, you can't help but love her. 
> 
> Tony, yeah I made him a little childish and sentimental in this because IDK I just feel like he'd be the type to. The pins are something I do.
> 
> Anyways let me know what you guys think I was a little-a lot-nervous about this chapter and I said screw it. So just let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos. I love hearing from you all and want to know what you think.


End file.
